Beetlejuice Ghost-life: Blessed Spirits
by NightangelFW
Summary: Sequel to "the Waiting" a whole chapter in Beetlejuice afterlife and Lydia's life has begun with the birth of their children there show a very uniqe power not seen before. together with the new generation Beetlejuice and Lydia give them their kind of adventure and new secrets will be dug up on the road too. some of those secrets even involve Beetlejuice family darker secrets.
1. Delivery

_"hey guys I'm back again and now I am self kinda ignore not have uploaded the next story in a long time. finally I think I have keep you guys in the dark long enough and now you finally can read what gender my secret child to Beetlejuice and Lydia is._  
><em>enjoy!"<em>

**Beetlejuice character belongs Tim Burton  
>BeetlejuiceLydia's kids, the sandworm queen, Godrick, Ella and story belongs me  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Delivery<strong>

"ow..." the(not so much anymore) newly wed Poltergeist woke up, when someone slap him in the face. He shake his head a little and look grumpy around to see who have awoke him with a slap. His mad face melted away when he saw it was only his highly pregnant wife there by accident hit him in the face in sleep. He watched Lydia for a moment and decided to try to get some more sleep, but apparently the sleeping Lydia has other thoughts for she took all the bed space to herself.  
>"hey!" Beetlejuice yell when he fall out of the bed, he look at Lydia down from the floor with a new grumpy look "if you don't let me sleep, I won't let you either"with one big jump he was back in the bed and began to both push and tickle Lydia<p>

"mumuh.." she began to protest over his banter. She tried to turn avoid him by duck under the quilt "stop that"

"wakey wakey" Beetlejuice tried too to put his head under her quilt to tease her even more and for that he got a new slap in the face so his head turned the wrong way "ouch! Hey, stop hitting your husband!" with one big pull he yanked her quilt out from her body and he landed on the floor again,

"Beetlejuice!" Lydia shouted mad at him, she was not happy for this trick"why did you wake me and why does your head turn the wrong way?"

"one word; you" he said and turned his head on it's place. She keep frowning at him "you woke me up and hit me" Beetlejuice catch her quilt back to her.

"sorry Beej" she said and padded on the place beside of her. Beetlejuice didn't say no to that invitation, he crawl beside of her and kiss her lips and tried to pin her down, but she move quickly away  
>"auv auv. Stop that" she said to the grinning ghost "the child is heavy enough to carriage" he knew she have a sensitive stomach, he only did it to tease her. Lydia sighed and lay her hands on her stomach "I feel so fat"<p>

"yeah you are fat... like a elephant" he rolled on the bed laughing manic. For that comment he got a pillow right in his face "UFF! come on babes, you are fat" he tried to defend himself, still with a big grin around his face.

"I soon ask for a divorce, Mister Juice" she grumbled mad at him. The pregnancy have make her emotional sensitive too, mostly she only got easy madder.

"whaaat? and miss all the fun I can give to you" Beetlejuice said and float over her head. She keep glaring at him, but he just gave her a upside down kiss and her evil glare melted a little away and he said matter of factually; "you can't leave me, even if you want to Lyds"

"fine" she said in a slight defeat, but apparently she was not done yet with him and a sly smiled grew on her face "but I will only forgive you, if you make some breakfast"

"yeahyeah, ghees! You are been so bossy" he grumble, she smile triumph and took her arms out like she want a hug. Beetlejuice already know what this means and with a whining sigh, he took her up in his arms and began to walk out of the bedroom "and how come I have to carries you every morning?"

"deal with it Beetlejuice" Lydia said triumph and snuggle her head closer to his neck, she added more teasing "it stand in the marriage contract"

"think I shall read that contract again for I am sure you have made that up" he gave back and she laugh at walk out of the bedroom in the Road house and down of the stairs. They had hold their honeymoon in the Neitherworld, where Lydia had decided where they should take to or not. It was also a lot easier this way for Doomie was a lot pregnancy friendly and he knew Lydia loved the Neitherworld as much as she loved Beetlejuice.  
>They had spent almost most of Lydia's pregnancy in the Neitherworld already, but none of them wanted to go back to Lydia's small apartment anytime soon.<br>Beetlejuice carriage her out in his kitchen(it could easily sees that both Beetlejuice mother had been here and Jacques too, for it was almost spotless to Beetlejuice annoyance), where he sat Lydia gently down on a chair and soon after he took three (not out of date)toast bread up, quickly juiced them more toasty and put some Outworlds jam on them. He put them lazy on a half clean plate and gave it too her.  
>"some toast with blackcurrant jam for you and some beetle leftover to myself" he look over to a casserole with some crunch beetles in it. He licked his mouth hungry and almost attack his breakfast. He heard Lydia giggle over his table manners and after he was done with his breakfast, he sat beside Lydia with a loud burp.<p>

"do you have any ideas what place we shall see today?" Lydia ask him after she avoid his beetle breath

"the Awful tower?" he suggest and pick after the last beetles in his teeth with his red-tipped (claw-liked) finger

"we have been there" she said and looked at him with a amused smile "still losing your head?"

"nah" his head began to tip to much to the left and he quickly took both his hands up to it "maybe a little" he said sheepish and looked a little concerned at her "what do you think you can hold too?"

"no amusement parks or places we shall go far" she looked at her stomach "it is quite exhausting to be pregnant"

"glad is not me then" he snort teasing

"Beetlejuice" Lydia said slow with narrow eyes

"what? It is not me there look like a elephant or a whale" he teased her and her toast plate came flying toward his face. He manages to duck in the last second and he quickly ran out of the kitchen, laughing manic.

"Betelgeuse Tailer Juice, come back here right now!" he heard her yell from the kitchen and she soon follow him into the living-dead room

"no way Lyds. You are not my mom" he laugh at her and quickly jump on his bookshelves with a big playfully grin all over his face.

"no, but I am your wife, so you have to listen to me!" she yelled angry back at him. He knew she was not really mad at him, it was one of the reason he keep teasing her like this... surely for his own amusement.

–

Lydia use most of the first hour to keep yelling at her mischievous husband and finally she was so exhausted that she sat down in the old couch with a sigh. Beetlejuice came short time after and sat teasing beside of her. He knew as much as her, she was too exhausted to hunt him away right now because of her 'extra weight'.

"you are a jerk" she said to him after she catch her breath again.

"and you are still a little idiot" he said and lay one of his arms over her shoulder like they just have seen TV all the day "what about I give your favorite Neitherworlds eye-scream for ya?"

"is that a peace offering?" she ask him with a small smile.

"call it what you want babes, but I want a eye-scream now" he said quick and gave her a loving kiss on her lips. She hold his lips a little longer to show she has forgiving him. He broke the kiss and said "I will be back soon" and he was gone in a flash and Lydia couldn't help but smile over how she found happiness in her best friend and he was the father to that child she carry.

"hey hon, how it is going with you?" she heard Ginger the tap-dancing spider ask when she came down from her hole in the ceiling and landed elegant beside Lydia. she got a more concerned look "I heard you two was yelling. is Beetlejuice still mad over you are pregnant?" Lydia smiled to Ginger, only very few knew that Beetlejuice was the biological father to the child she carry.  
>The first week of their honeymoon, Beetlejuice had told her the meeting with the sandworm queen and both of them meant it was best not to tell everyone that he was the father to the child. only Vince, Ella, Donny and Beetlejuice parents knew that Beetlejuice was the biological father. Lydia's parents knew it too, but they still didn't knew that Beetlejuice was a 400 year old ghost. Lydia knew it was a little cruel to keep this from Jacques and Ginger, but if it could save her child from future harm... so be it<p>

"no, he is happy. He's not been mad at me in long time now" she said slightly laugh "and-"Lydia felt a pain in the lower stomach and her eyes wide in shock.

"Lydia? Dear what's wrong?" Ginger ask her concerned over her changes of face

"it's happening" Lydia said almost breathless and she quickly took herself to the stomach "find Beetlejuice... quick"

–

the ghost walked slow and easy on the highway with two neitherworldians icecream in both of his hands while he sang for himself "dum di dum, dum di dum" he almost stepped on Ginger there came towards him in full speed her eight legs could hold too.

"Beetlejuice! Come quick!" she yelled out and manages to avoid his feet in last second

"hey Gin, how is going?" he ask her confused "can't find your step dance shoes?"

"you have to come quick!" Ginger said while she jumped up and down "Lydia is-"that was all Beetlejuice have to hear, he let go of the icecream and teleported himself into the Roadhouse, where he saw Lydia clenched her stomach

"hey Lyds, what's going on? Are you in pain?" he ask concerned and have no idea what he should do

"my water just broke..." she whispered low.

"huh? What does that means?" he ask confused and blinked with his eyes. Out of nowhere she took a hard grip in his jacket and yanked him down to her.

"I am going to give birth right now!" she said high to him. THAT he understood

"**EPPPP!?" **he yelled high and began to ran around in the room like a headless chicken** "what are we gonna do, what are we gonna do?!"**

"Beetlejuice!" her call make him stop up "you have to take me to a hospital" he quickly took her up in his arms and she took a hard grip him his tie, so he looked right into hers eyes "a human hospital!"

"right, right" he said in a try not to panic for her sake. The pink spider came in of the front door and Beetlejuice shouted high;"HEY GINGER!" it make poor Ginger almost jump out of her own skin. The ghost throw a his yellaphone over to her and a newly juice note "here, take this phone and ring to this number" she blinked confused at him "it is Lydia's parents number"

"what shall I do this for?" she ask him and she too look confused over all of this

"just tell them at Lydia is going to give birth today and I've take her to a hospital" he told her quick. She look dump-folded at him"**what are you waiting for?! Ring!**" she quickly did what he said. Beetlejuice turned his attention back to his labor wife "Lydia, I can't take you to a hospital unless you say my name" he said to her in a slight panic over all of this for it look like Lydia was in pain.

"Beetlejuice... Beetlejuice" she gasped through her labor. There was no denial that it was hard for her.

"come on babes, you can do it" he said to her. Moment like these he HATE his curse.

"gah... Beetlejuice" she gasped. He quickly teleported them both to the nearest hospital. Right now he didn't care some saw him just puff out of nowhere. In the hospital he yelled out;

"I need a doctor here! my wife water just broke"Doctor and nurses came over to them and help Lydia out of Beetlejuice arms.

"we take care of her sir" a male doctor said to Beetlejuice and said to Lyida "it's going to be alright ma'am"

"Beej...?" Lydia looked almost despairing at Beetlejuice when he did not follow her into the Delivery room.

"I come shortly, after your parents is here" he quickly told her and quickly kissed her hand to calm he before she was taken into the delivery room. Beetlejuice was really restless over all of this. He had NEVER been around, seen or heard a birth of a child before. It didn't make it better that in his time of life, it was higher risk that the women died in child-birth. He could barely just stand outside and hear Lydia fight for her child's birth and it didn't make it better when someone suddenly grab his shoulder

"EEPPP!" the ghost screamed and was really close to jump five meters up in the air of pure shock.

"WAAH!" Charles there was the one who have tried to pat Beetlejuice on the shoulder, almost jumped up in his wife arms of shock over the ghost(not what Charles or Delia knows) shock. After the two men was calmed a little down, Charles ask;  
>"Beetelgeuse, are you trying to give me heart-attack?"<p>

"are you trying to give me one?!" gave Beetlejuice back and before Charles could say anything back, the ghost raise his hands up to show he was sorry for the outburst "nevermind, Lyds in in there" he looked at the room she was in and when looked at Lydia's parents "I **really **should be with her right now"

"go. Be with her" Delia said calm and with a happy smile. She lay one of her hands on Charles shoulder "we wait out here"

Beetlejuice nodded to them and walk into be with Lydia through this and when he came inside the delivery room it was a pure caos

"give her some sedative!" a nurse cried while she tried to hold Lyida down there cried in pain

"we can't, it will hurt the baby" a doctor said harsh and instead gave some other orders"her heartbeat is too high"

"what's going on?" Beetlejuice ask startled over all of this and look scared at Lydia there scream in pain

"her body don't react good with the birth" the doctor told while he quick took some medical things up "we will try to calm her, but there are risk she can die"

"what?" now Beetlejuice was really scared and quickly ran over to Lydia there really fight. he quickly took her hands in his "Lydia, your going to be okay" he told her in hope she will calm enough down to give birth, he knew from the sandworm queen that the child took energy from Lydia to survive... but now she needed energy it was a really bad thing that the child was half ghost. he barely heard what the doctor or the nurses say anymore, but he could see that it also come as a shock for them how little energy she had.

"Beetlejuice..." Lydia gaped weak and looked with tears in her eyes at him, Beetlejuice clanched her hand harder in his

"your going to be okay Lyds" he keep telling her "she promise that you all is going to survive.."  
>but could he really trust a sandworm words?<p>

–

she could barely remember what actually happen through the delivery. she remembered the pain, her fighting, the doctor's telling her to push. she has been so weak through her whole pregnancy and now her last energy was use to both keep her and the unborn child alive, it was a battle she**won't** lose. She remember when she saw Beetlejuice came up beside of her and holding her hand. He look more nervous and scared than she was. Lydia heard him keep telling her;

"is gonna be okay babes, is gonna be okay..."

the last thing she did remembered was her thinking;

_poor Beej most find this more frightening than a big sandworm... _and everything after that was a black...

####

Lydia slowly open her eyes and found herself wondering why everything was white. Should she not be in the Road house?  
>after getting used to the bright room, she sat slowly up and realized that she most have giving birth to her child and she was on a hospital.<br>The first thing she saw was Beetlejuice sitting in a chair with his head and arms laying over her bed. apparently he was over this sight she gently touched his hair and almost fell out from bed from his reaction.

"WHAAAA!" Beetlejuice screamed and flew as a rocket up in the air and ended up as a black and white blot on the ceiling. After his jump-scare the ghost notice that Lydia was awake there giggled over his stunt.

"babes, you're awake!" he happily said and juiced himself off the ceiling and down to her. he gave her a hug in great relief and said quick"you have been knockout for two hours and-"

"two hours?" she ask shocked

"yeah babes, you really spook this ghost here, even the doctors thought you was going to die and-" He never manages to say more for a nurse came into them and smiled glad to see Lydia awake.

"oh, I see you are awake" she said to her "I will say, you make many of us quit scare, when you suddenly just fainted-"

"I'm sorry. I just want to know where is our baby?" Lydia interrupted a little fast and concern why she has not seen her child. The nurse smiled understanding and said;

"don't you mean yours babi**es**?"

"babies? You mean…" she asked almost speechless and looked at Beetlejuice there only grinned in confirm of her silence question. The Nurse walk over to a cradle(Lydia only notice now it stood there) there stood in the room and(it had castor, so it could be moved around, without trouble) drive it slowly over to Lydia, so she could see two babies... they got-

"congratulations. You are now happily parents of twins" the nurse said and took slowly a boy and a girl up and gave them to Lydia there didn't know at all, she should cry or laugh of happiness.

"oh my gosh" she said instead and took for the first time her children in her arms. She could not help to said teasing to Beetlejuice "now I better understand why I was so fat" he chuckled and look a little concerned on the two kids in her arms.

"why are they so small?" he ask

"it's normal for twins to be that and to be born a mouth too early sir" the nurse said gently more to them both "they will grew to be bigger and I can already tell you, that they are healthy and nothing it wrong with them" she gave Lydia a extra quilt before she said; "I will leave you two with your new family. Again; congratulations"  
>the two newly parents nodded smiling after her and after she close the door, Lydia could not hold tears back anymore for just, seeing these two small beautiful miracles in her arms made her cry of joy<p>

"they're beautiful" she said through her tears and look happy on both her kids.

"just like their mother" she heard Beetlejuice said soft and kiss her forehead gently. Lydia couldn't help but laugh over him for he usually hate everything there was cute and nice. Look like he will make a exception for both her and his children.

"here, hold him" she told him and gave the boy there has emerald eyes and pale skin. the boy did not have much but she could see faint signs of black hair.  
>Beetlejuice highly hesitating to take the boy, making her laugh and telling him teasing;<br>"he don't bite"

"yet" he gave back and took slowly the boy up after Lydia told him how to hold him right. He was after all not a Neitherworldian child. After getting use to the child in his arms, Beetlejuice began to relax and wrinkle his fingers in front of the boy there wide his eyes, it look like the baby-boy was first not sure what to do, then he smile a toothless smile and took his fathers red-tipped finger.  
>"he already have a strong grip" said Beetlejuice proud and tried a little to get his finger back. No help.<br>Lydia smiled looked at their daughter there looked like they just have woken her up from a nap. The baby girl looked up into her mother's eyes with the same sunset color as her. Lydia noticed that the girl has more hair than the boy and showing a dirty-blond hair color, just like her father. But she was a little more healthy color than the boy, there make her wonder;

"Beej? Was your skin tanned when you was alive?"

"why do you suddenly ask that?" he ask her and looked confused over the question

"look at her" Beetlejuice walk over to her, still trying to get his finger back from their son "she can't have got it from me"the ghost look long at the their girl's skin and a little smiled appeared on his face.

"wow... almost forgotten that I had that once" he whisper "I didn't even knew it could be seen through mine own kids"

"it's not like you have any ideas you will be a father someday" she giggled at him and for fun she tried to see Beetlejuice with she same color or skin. It was harder than it sound like. Her gaze returned back to her daughter in her arm "but I love this great gift you gave me"

"you welcome for it can't be returned" he teased her and even before Lydia even could open her mouth and laugh over his silliness, her parents walked inside to see their new grandchildren.

"oh they are adorable!" Delia joyed and took gently the girl up from Lydia there allow it calmly. The baby-girl wrinkled a bit over been removed from her mother to this 'strange lady' but at least she didn't cry. She just keep looking at Delia with a almost pouting face making Lydia smiled amusing for herself.

"you make me a proud grandfather, Pumpkin" Charles got the boy and Lydia saw how Beetlejuice tried not to laugh of the giant eyes(almost his father's worthy) the boy gave when Charles played 'plane' with his fingers towards the boy. When the boy just keep silent, Charles gave up and said when to his daughter "I am happy for you"

"thanks dad" Lydia said tenderly, but she realized something "but now we just have another problem" all looked at her, except for her son there still looked at Charles like he was a alien "my apartment is too small for four persons" she looked at her two children. Of course she loved them at the first sight she lay on them, but she, Beetlejuice and them, could not live so close together in a two rooms apartment. They had to move.

"and my place-" Lydia gave Beetlejuice a glare before he even THINK, that they should move into the Road house. He apparently could see what she was thinking and quickly said; "iss not that good for kids, heheh"

"why don't you take our house?" Charles suggested out from nowhere, making both Lydia and Beetlejuice look at him with stunned faces. "it's too big for us now and Delia wishes to be closer to the city" he explained and added in muttering "somehow I've never been able to relax much in that house for some reasons"

"I wonder why?" Lydia said ironic(none of her parents heard this) and gave her husband a sly sidelook.

"I haaaave no idea babes" Beetlejuice snickered and act like he had nothing to do with Charles bad nerves.

–  
>"what do you think about your old folks suggestion?" Beetlejuice ask Lydia after her parents was going out to give them some space and moment for themselves.<br>she looked down to her half asleep children, there now lay in her arms with a smile

"I think it's a great idea, to take that house as our own. it has a lot of good memories, it is away from the town and still close enough to all of us and it**is** the house where we first me and all"Beetlejuice raised an eyebrow over what she just said and shrugged,

"you got a good point there babes. Always seen it as a good **haunted** house. Will be more than glad to say 'hallo' to the neighbors" the ghost got a nasty smile around his face and Lydia tried to wrack him one before he took his ideas out to reality. He quickly jumped away before she even touches him. Both the kids opened their eyes wide as if they was wondering what did just happen? Beetlejuice (still smirking) walk close to her and gave her a kiss, she didn't turn away from him for she knew he was only kidding. Their loving moment was interrupted when the door again was open.

"hey you guys" Ella said when she came into the room together with Donny and their one-year old child in his arms. Beetlejuice gave his sister-in-law a grumpy glare "what? Didn't thought we will come and see them?" she gave grumpy back

"I really hope you haven't" he only said, but he did smile to her anyway. Even she marriage into his family he was still glad for Ella for she make a little more passable to be around Donny.

"Ella, you never told me you two have a kid too" Lydia said with wide eyes when she saw the pale child in Donny's arms(Beetlejuice already knew they had this kid)she looked back at Ella "is he?-"

"no, Godrick is not like yours kids" she said and took gently Godrick out of her husband arms "but Godrick is still my little angel. We both decide not to tell him that he is adopted" she said "this will be one of the last time we will say it out load. He will soon understand what we are saying"Donny walk closer to Lydia, completely ignoring his older brothers evil glare.

"can I hold one of them Miss Lydia?" he ask her and of course Lydia allowed him(again to Beetlejuice annoyance). He took slowly the boy up there again look with really wide eyes. Donny look smiling at him "so this what is look like when a ghost and a human get children together" a smile grew on Beetlejuice face for that comment, but his moment was quick ruin "but they don't even look like a ghost at all" his older brother starred evil at him and maybe also a little afforded over his his words, so Donny added; "but at least he have your eyes"

"hmpf! And you better remember that!" he said back and took his child out of Donny's hand. His younger brother only shrugged apologizing.

"Dada" Godrick suddenly said from his mothers arms like he want permission and then pointed at the twins.

"awww. That is cute" Lydia said to the other couple. She padded on a small place on her bed and Ella put him down "just come up here and say hallo to your new cousins" Godrick slowly (with wary eyes on Lydia) crawl closer to the smaller twin and look at them with curious eyes. Beetlejuice there still hold the boy, got a new 'I-see-through-you-soul' look from Godrick. This time Beetlejuice look more clam back at him for even if he knew this child will probably someday will learn to use his Medium abilities, he will never harm him. Godrick decided to ignore Beetlejuice, since he probably didn't see a threat in him and could maybe even see he was brother to his father.

"Ella... is... he an albino?" the ghost heard his wife ask her best female friend.

"yep, we knew that" Ella laugh and look loving at Donny(Beetlejuice immateriality act like he puke) and said more teasing "making him look like a ghost"

"have you think about names to these small folks?" Donny ask them.

"ehmm..." both Beetlejuice and Lydia looked at each other with unsure eyes.

"you two haven't even thought about name to them yet?" Ella laugh over seeming their faces

"it is not the first thing you think off when you realize you can be pregnant with your dead husband" Lydia gave back and look at Beetlejuice there smirked back at her with his now sleeping son in his arms

"point taken" Ella mutter and they all began to laugh over the little joke.

* * *

><p>now you guys finally see the child of Beetlejuice and Lydia. it surprise me how many of you thought that Lydia and Beetlejuice will only get a daughter there look like Beetlejuice and around three thought it will be a boy with the same look as Lydia. only one believe it will be twins.<br>I didn't want to make the twins clone of their parents so the body has dark hair and pale skin as his mother and eyes as his daddy. the girl look a little more like Beetlejuice but with Lydia's eyes. I will both images of them on DeviantART (sitename FableworldNA) where you can see them a little better.

now you guys can think over what name they will get :) I give you a hint; it will have the same origin as their father


	2. Moving and Broken Barrier

**Beetlejuice character belongs Tim Burton  
>BeetlejuiceLydia's kids, Ella, Godrick and the story belongs me**

* * *

><p><strong>Moving and broken barrier <strong>

Charles and Delia was seriously about they could get their house and the newly parents really need it for Lydia's small apartment was so cramped that Beetlejuice was forced to sleep in his coffin bed in the Road house. He didn't like that at all since he **was** marriage to Lydia, he will sleep in the same bed AND even be in the same room as her. The only reason they still was in the small apartment was because Charles and Delia should first found a apartment they should move into.

"this can't work, Beej" Lydia said one day, when the two adult sat around the dinner table and the two twins sleep in their bed right now.

"I know" he responses almost incomprehensible because he has his face down on the table, he looked at her "at least you are not the one who have to move out"

"funny Beej, but I haven't slept in the bed since we got those two" she said sarcastic back. Like him, she was not in world's best moo, because he knew she felt guilty to ask him to sleep in the road house, because of the lack of space. She couldn't even offer him the couch for she sleep in that. The phone suddenly rang and Lydia raise up  
>"I get it...hallo..oh Hi Ella... yes? Okay" she lay a hand over the mouth piece and said to him "she ask we will eat dinner with them"<p>

"sure, but ask her what the catch is" Lydia gave him a odd look "what? It is Ell we are talking about here" she role her eyes at him and continue the conversation with Ella;  
>"Beej ask what the catch is? oh.. sure we can help... can you help us to that time too? Okay thanks... okay say to your family I say hi... Bye" she ended the phone conversation and sighed sat on her place at the table again.<p>

"so what was the catch?" he ask her and he sat more up straight.

"to help them to move" she told him

"what? really?" he could not hold a snicker back, Lydia look confused at his amusement and he told;"Donny had always refuse to root his plants somewhere else" Beetlejuice literally translation make him be part of hers wooden chair, so he look a little like a funny-looking tree. With a small battle against his own magic. he manages to get himself free and said; "wonder how Ell had convinced him?"

"only one way to figure that out" Lydia smiled to him there was in a lot better mood after seeing him fighting against his own magic. She raise up, took the still half-sleeping kids up(gave the girl to him) and said loud and clear; "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"

####

the pair came soon after to the Neitherworld where they stood in front of Donny's house, it lay in a more nice and friendly part of the land of the dead. Lydia was the one who knock on the door.

"hey. Nice you could come" Donny said when he open the door and saw them. Beetlejuice there was never good to be nice towards his younger brother, just walk rude into Donny's house with a;

"suuure, now where is the food?"even Beetlejuice didn't clean his ears, his hear-sense was still a lot better than a human being, so he could hear that Lydia said "sorry" to Donny for his rude acting.

"it's okay. Our relationship is actually gotten better" Donny said friendly to Lydia and even Beetlejuice will never admit it; Donny was actually right there for around ten years ago, Beetlejuice would not even help his brother even if he was close to be eaten of a sandworm. The ghost look around and saw most of the smaller things in the house was gone and probably packed in those boxes there stood all over the place.

"wow, you have already pack all things in here, but I can't see what we can help with?" Lydia said and slowly took their daughter out of Beetlejuice arms to lay her down to her brother there half-sleep in the couch.

"well I can't ask the remover to come to the Neitherworld, can't I?" Ella said joking there came out from the kitchen with some clothes on there look way to big for her. Ella took both her hands on Lydia and make her sit down again "oh no Lye, you take care of the kids while I put the boys to work"

"whaat?" Beetlejuice whined and looked at his brother there just smiled clam "why shall we do all the work?"

"because you two are the only one in the house there can magic" Ella said smart back at him, the ghost sighed whining "deal with it B" she only laugh at him, gave Donny a quick kiss(BJ gagged at them) and she walk out to the kitchen again "I will make dinner ready in the meantime"  
>Beetlejuice look lost at Lydia there sat with their own kids and Godrick there looked curious at them. Lydia only gave him a 'no-sweet-without-sweat' look in return. He felt his brothers hand on his shoulder.<p>

"it will be like the good old time, eh brother?" he cheered sickening cheerful for Beetlejuice taste.

"what good old time? The best time I had was after dead" Beetlejuice gave grumpy back and brush Donny hand off of his shoulder. Donny only gave him a smile in return and waited for they should begin. Beetlejuice sighed deep and said;

"fine, better show me where we shall move these things"

"maybe we can take the couch first?" Donny said and look at his smaller couch, the one Lydia didn't sit in.

"are you kidding?!" Beetlejuice said with a raised eyebrow with a look at the couch "how have you think we shall take that through the mirror?"Donny look unsure at the couch and when on the mirror, there was moved downstairs. Even he could see it will be impossible to get it through there. Donny mumbled;

"I didn't think about that" Beetlejuice rolled his eyes hopelessly at him and got another idea.

"can you teleport?" he ask and Donny lighted up again. (_That most be a yes _he thought). Beeltejuice lay both of his hands on the couch and began to feel out for his younger brother weaker(but still strong) magic, so he could figure out where they should go "you knew where we shall put this thing, so I follow you lead" he said

"really?" Donny ask, he never tried to be the one who was the leader

"don't get use to it" Beetlejuice smirked. His younger brother did the same as him and lay his hand on the couch. The only thing they need now was someone calling one of their names "someone call Donny's name, mine is too damn long" Beetlejuice yelled out in the room

"Dunni duice" Godrick said laughing and pointed at his father. Beetlejuice raised a eyebrow when it was Donny's**kid** there said it and not one of the girls.

"thanks son" Donny smiled happy and soon both him and Beetlejuice teleported. The teleport was piece of cake for Beetlejuice and he could quickly feel on way through the gateway, but Donny was not so use to do this as he was.

_Pff! Rookie_ Beetlejuice thought for himself, when he saw Donny need a little break after the teleport. It gave him the opportunity to look around in Ella and Donny's new home.  
>"hey, are you sure we leaved your house?" he ask Donny confuse when the room they stood in look very much like the place they just leave behind in the Neitherworld... except there was no Lydia and the walls color was off "it look as the same place!"<p>

"Ella build a new house in the Outworld there almost look like my old one" Donny told him and got on his feet again after his small break "there are only some new rooms and a balcony out to the garden" he smiled glad around in the empty rooms "it helps me a lot she doing this for me"

"now I better understand why you agreed to move" Beetlejuice snorted amused and waved Donny with him "come on, let us just get this over with"

"sure thing brother dear" Donny said always cheerful and follow him(there role his eyes again in annoyance) back to the Neitherworld.

####

So the most of the day was used to move all the things from one house to the clone house in the Outworld and they got help to teleport only from Godrick there apparently find it really funny to keep saying his father name when he keep appearing and disappearing.

"that's was almost all" Donny said to Beetlejuice there look around in the half-empty living-dead room. The only things there still was there was the dinner table, the couch Lydia sat in and some miniature trees. Donny walk over and took his treasure miniature trees up "I take those myself"

"you seriously gonna take this with you?" Beetlejuice ask with a raised eyebrow at him. With one long snake-liked arm he snatch the miniature tree out of his shocked brother arms "it's threes! There are hundreds of them in the human world!"

"please brother, they are special made" Donny said and tried to take them back from Beetlejuice there only mischievous keep avoiding his younger brother arms or just push him away "don't be like this"

"like what?" he ask malevolent and began to juggle with the miniature trees. his brother has never have enough boldness to argue with him and one of the reason he keep kicking him around. Donny stood like he was in war with himself "still nothing to say huh?" BJ tease and was close to drop one of the trees  
>"give them back brother" Donny said determent but very low.<p>

_looks like he is beginning to get some backbone, too bad he is still such a goody-two-shoe  
><em>"or what? you going to peach me out to the girls?" Beetlejuice grinned(his heard turn into a peach) and just knew his brother will back down but to the older ghost completely surprise his younger brother turn eyes turn ice-blue and all the light in the house began to blink rabidly. The ghost knew his brother was mad and he apparently this was the last straw for him, but what happen next was even shocking for the older poltergeist.  
>Donny took with three long step over to him and jump right through him with his miniature trees in his arms<br>"hey! What the?!" Beetlejuice outburst shocked over this trick and shiver a little over the completely invading of personal space. "okay, I am a **little** impress, but I still hate you and your trees" Beetlejuice admitted low, Donny smiled a little and make the light stop blinking.

"are you two done with playing around?" Ella ask and gently knocked on one of the light bulb there still blinked. She smiled and came out with a pot feel with something there smelled good "dinner is ready"

"it smell wonderful my love" Donny said happy again like he forgot he just make a light show for two seconds ago and help Ella with take the last food in to the dinner table.

"oh you smell so wonderful that I can die happy now... oh to late Haahahha!" Beetlejuice mimic Donny's voice and the last part was said with his own manic laugh. Donny look confused over his older brother's mocking his own words to his wife, Ella in the other hand look with a evil smirk at the laughing poltergeist.

"okay, no dinner for you Mister smart-ass" she said and Beetlejuice immateriality stop laughing for that comment. After sorry(so good this ghost can) he did get food, together with the others.

####

Few hours after Dinner, the girls and the three kids was soon placed in Donny and Ella's new home, so the two ghost could move the last thing over while Ella unpack all the thing in their new home, but Beetlejuice soon ran into a smaller problem, there soon show there was not a problem anymore.

"that was the last" Donny said proud over the days work and saw to his surprise Beetlejuice sit grumpy in the mirror "what are you doing there Beetlejuice?" his older brother narrow his eyes at him "can't come out?"

"just call the girls so I can-UFF!" in that extract moment Beetlejuice want to push his brother back to the stairs to fetch one of their wife's, he tip right through the mirror. On the floor he looked utterly confused over what just happen "what the hell?"

"are you okay?" Donny quickly walk over to help him up, Beetlejuice allowed him to to it for he was completely confused over what just happen. Donny added with a look at first at him and when on the mirror "I didn't know you could do that"

"me either..." Beetlejuice mumbled and yelled "hey girls! Come up here!" both Lydia and Ella came up to them with confused looks "did one of you call my name three times?" both women looked at each other, before Lydia said;

"no... why?"

"he fall out of the mirror" Donny explained and suddenly Beetlejuice took a good grip in his shirt like he was going to shake him or worse "what are you doing?" his younger brother ask shocked and tried a little to get out of his iron grip, but both of them knew that Beetlejuice was the strongest of those two.

"see I am the only one here, there can do it here or not" he said to Donny and drag him over to the mirror "since you are the only one, there is marriage to a breather and a poltergeist, like me. I have to use you as my guineapig" Donny tried to resist that Beetlejuice push him through the mirror, but it have poorly effect. Even before Ella could sneer at Beetlejuice to be like that to her husband, he already push Donny the last part through the mirror. Now only a Calling could make him come back. The older ghost crossed his arms and said;  
>"well? what are you waiting for, an invitation?"Donny look unsure over the whole situations and tried first to take his hands through the mirror. Beetlejuice knew he could do that and even have his whole torso came through before the gateway close one off, but to all's surprise, Donny went through the whole mirror without any trouble.<p>

"did you call him Ell?" Beetlejuice quickly ask his sister-in-law, to be sure **that** just happen.

"no... I didn't even move my lips" She said wide eyes over what she just saw and looked at Beetlejuice "how can that be? Does this mean I don't have to help Donny out from the Neitherworld anymore?"

"do you think it have something to do I am with Ella?" Donny ask too and embrace Ella gently

"then how come I can do it? I am curse with a powerful curse" he ask them both and a something just turned in his head "wait a minute... Lyds, say my name three times" all's eyes landed on Lydia there look dump-folded over the sudden attention. She looked at Beetlejuice there nodded confident back to her

"okay? Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice" the ghost make himself ready to get one ticket back to the Neitherworld, but-

"I can ignore it... I can ignore the calling" he whispered wide eyed over this discovery

"it not first time it don't work" Lydia said to him, not giving him his hope too high up.

"this time it different. The calling can be mess up, if I have lost a part of myself or if I am really sick" he told most the two others for Lydia already know half this "but this time I could feel it, but I am not forced to follow it. See, no side effect" he show his arms to show he has not markings or wounds

"so your curse is gone?" Donny ask him

"only one way to figure that out" he mumbled and took a large breath, ready for anything "Beetlejuice" all the four young adults jump on the spot over Beetlejuice just said his own name, but only three of them jumped again then Beetlejuice suddenly laugh high;

"OH YEAH! I can say my own name again! The stupid curse is gone for good!" he stop up over why suddenly his curse, just like that was gone "but how... for-" he blinked when he realize something. He looked at the bronze ring he has on his right ring finger and then on Lydia there too have figure out what just have happen. Both of them suddenly just laugh high(making the two other jump for the third time) and Beeltejuice took her for a spin in his arms  
>"you are one of the kind Babes!" he laugh and gave her one big happy kiss.<p>

"and you have only figure **that** out now B.J" she laugh and hugged him one last time before she turned more serious "it still don't tell how you and Donny can go out without been called out"

"I know one who knows" he smirked and gave her a quick stolen kiss "you don't have to call me, Lyds. I call you" he blinked to the two other "squeeze you later"and he was gone in a flash, leaving the three other looking confused on the spot he stood on for one second ago.

####

The ghost walk like the own the whole gloomy castle and found the high king standing with some old-looking ghosts with a lot of paper around them. He could see that the older ghosts keep talking something about politic and Vince signed some paper with a black quill. He look quit bored and depress.

"hey you kingly raininess!" yelled the poltergeist out load and got a lot of evil glare of the ghosts around the table. Beetlejuice only smiled cheeky back.

"Beetlejuice" Vince said almost relieved and put the quill down "I take care of this later" he told the older ghosts and waved them out. All leaved the room(still with evil glare at Beetlejuice) so only Vince and Beetlejuice stood in the room "what can I do for you?" he ask

"can't get away from the paperwork fast enough" the poltergeist ask teasing and flow over to look what they was doing. He was smart enough not to mess with it, he will rather be on the good foot with the king and be his enemies. He remember far too well what happen last time a royal was... unhappy for him.

"to be king over the Neitherworld, is not always... ehm enjoyable" Vince said and completely ignored the paper work "how is Lydia?"

"she is good. Gave birth to twins" Beetlejuice told proud "a boy and a girl"

"thought over some names?" the king ask friendly

"not yet" he only said and decided to changes the subject "did you know my curse could be lifted?"

"no, I didn't" Vince said slightly surprised "even there was rumors it could be lifted through... marriage"

it began(obviously) to rain when he saw he bronze ring around Beetlejuice right finger. The ghost look a little annoyed over the weather changes, but all knew that the king also had a crush on his girl. He decided not to step to much in it.

"yeah, figure that out today" he said and wring his left arm there was soaked in water "but some more odd happen today. Do you know my brother Donny?"

"I didn't even knew you **have** a brother" the high king said with a frown over this newsflash

"anyway. He too can go through mirrors like me now, without been calling out that is. Can you tell me how that's possible?" Beetlejuice quickly explained and hope the king has a good answer and stop the rain too.

"is he marriage to a living human girl?" Vince ask

"yes. Remembered my lawyer?" Vince nodded "Apparently she had her eyes on him and now she is my sister-in-law" he said with a amused snort "can't still not see what those two seeing in each other"

"I've heard about a chain bound between a deceased and a living, but last time it happen was for three centuries ago under my father's rule" Vince wonder out loud and waved with his hand so dust and magic formed into moving things in the air.

"uhh, a light show" Beeltejuice smiled and to flight in sitting position and juice some Neitherworldians popcorn up. he began to eat while he look at Vince little magic show. Vince told;

"before the law with dead and alive could not be together, it was rare but still common for some to get marriage together" the dust formed a stereotypical ghost and a human getting marriage "as you already know, a marriage with the same kind is normal, but don't have greater power over it" a marriage ceremony between ghost-ghost and living-living was seen "when a living and a dead chain bound with each other, both will be seen as civil of one another worlds"  
>this information make the ghost get his popcorn stuck in his throat and he coughed dramatic to get a clear throat again. Vince looked at him with a little smile, apparently he found it amusing<p>

"so you say I am part living now?!" Beetlejuice finally said through his coughs

"no. I say you are now part of Lydia's world and she is part of yours" the king explained "the barrier around the two worlds is broken for both of you" when the king wasn't looking, a nasty smile grew on the ghosts face "only very few things now can send you back to the Neitherworld, so you have to be called out again"

"this way better than I thought it was" Beetlejuice said and all kind of pranks run through his mind. He gave his last popcorn to Vince "here kingly and thanks for the info" and he was gone again in green smoke.

"your welcome" Vince only said and took a little handful of the popcorn up to his mouth.

–

A week after Beetlejuice and Lydia help Ella and Donny to move, Delia rang to them and told they could come out to them for they have found a new house and now only need help with the moving.

"gah, more moving..." Beetlejuice whined when he help Lydia out from Doomie, he has transported to the outworld. Lydia did notice that Beetlejuice could teleport himself and Lydia as crazy without been call, but if he should teleport others like Doomie, he still needed help from his old curse.

"sorry Beetlejuice, but at least my parents found a new smaller house fast" Lydia said to him and took there sleeping kids out of Doomie "so we shall only help them and we can move in to our new house"

"you mean your **old** house?" he ask teasing and turn into a child version of himself "your own childhood place?"

"Beej! Is enough to have two kids, I don't have arms to one more" she laugh of him and refused to even pick him up from the ground. He turned back to his older self when their daughter began to cry over been waken up. Lydia hushed her gently and she relax a bit but keep whimper a little. her brother yawned and stared wide-eyed at his sister tears.

"oh I thought you want more for you know I am **good** to give you that" Beetlejuice said teasing and grab her from behind with a almost lustful look. Lydia laugh and push him playfully off. He was close to be more cheeky, but Lydia notice her father came over to them and quickly make him look that way

"ups...Hi mister D!" her husband said the first low, probably afraid over her father has seen them play around and called the last out to him in hope he haven't seen it.

"oh hi B.J, I mean Betelgeuse" Charles corrected himself and look curious at them"what was you two talking about"

"nothing!" both of them shouted out on the same time. Charles look surprise at them so Lydia quickly said in hope he will not ask them into more details what just happen for a little while before;

"uhm dad, what shall we help with?" she saw his eyes looked at the twins and she just knew what he was thinking "don't say I can't help, I am sure mother will be more than glad to take care of those two"

"still not found names to them?" he ask them. Both shakes theirs heads and Charles suggest "you could call the girl after... your mother" he look at little sad for a moment. It disappeared and he looked at Beetlejuice and the added "and the boy, maybe after you" Lydia could not hold a little winkle with her nose back. Both her and Beetlejuice have both silent decide **never **to call any of they kids after old relative. Beetlejuice was still a little tense over maybe history will repeat itself.

"sorry dad. my daughter don't look like my biological mom, and I think one Junior in the family is enough" Lydia said cool to her father to get her point out.

"is up to you two pumpkin" her father said and he could probably hear on her voice that the subject should not be taken up temporary "well, let us get our thing out of the house and into the moving truck" the old Deezt house was a little bigger than Donny's old house, so Lydia really thought it will take the whole day to move all the things out, but it didn't, only a hour later Lydia and Beetlejuice came to help a new bigger moving-truck come and told they was both paid and ask out here from a Ella Knight(she had keep her maiden name, even she was marriage to Donny) and Lydia just knew it was that 'help' Ella promise them. So the whole moving only took four hours and some of the things in the house, Delia and Charles said they could keep because they don't have space to it all.

"thanks for all that help you two get us, I can't wait to see my new workshop!" Delia said cheerful and almost jumped into their car after she have giving Lydia a big motherly hug and(not if he could help it) one to Beetlejuice too, but it was not as big as the one she gave Lydia.

"a workshop there is **far away** from the house..." Charles mumbled low, there already sat in the car.

"are you two sure you will give the house to me?" Lydia ask them, both of them nodded confident to her "okay, thank mother. Thanks dad" Charles started the car and told the moving men to follow "bye!" she waved after them

"byebye" Beetlejuice said more lazy. When the cars was drove over the towns bridge, he smiled "weeeell?"

"now is **our** turn to redecorate" she said with a smile worthy of his and they both ran inside to begin on it. The whole house was almost empty, only the biggest couch, some bookshelves, few of Delia's works(she want them to have them) and the dinner table  
>"while you helped dad, I draw some ideas down" she took five papers up with her signature all over it. It showed the rooms with ideas to how she want it and some rip-off piece of furniture, she gotten from different magazine. He didn't answer her when he look closer at her drawings<br>"what do you think? Are they too much?" she ask him

"to much?! Let see it's too much in reality stile" he said grinning and folded his sleeves up "iiiiit showtime!"Lydia sat down with the twins in the left-back couch and enjoy Beetlejuice magic work. He lay the papers on the floor and zapped them so the things she had draw or paper cut out from magazine come out in real size. How he did this spectacular things, she didn't quit knew but somethings was best not to know how it works. After have zapped all new and old furniture from her apartment on they new places. Out of nowhere he began to mumble something and keep looking up to her old bedroom

"what are you doing Beetlejuice?" Lydia ask him, when he began to get a really funny-looking face and began to rub his hands together.

"removing the old spell around your old bedroom" he told her and soon he sat with a green-yellow magic in his hands there was size as a tennis ball. He has remove the magic dungeon in her old bedroom.

"oh... I kinda liked it" she said a little disappointed over he has remove it. To her surprise he smirked bigger

"when you will love this" he blow his magic up like it was some balloon, so it got so big as a bowling ball. He throw it like he play bowling and Lydia could not hold a surprise scream back, when the magic exploded in the middle of the room and it sat itself as invisible paint all over the house "Strike! And firework included" Beetlejuice cheered and smirked to Lydia "now the whole house is marked like your old bedroom and my personal playground"

"you mean ours" she corrected him giggling

"whatever you say babes" he shrugged took a extra look around "So? What do you think?"  
>Lydia raise up from the couch (but not before she had put the kids on the floor so they not hurt themselves) and began to walk around in the house to see every detail Beetlejuice has done. The whole house look most like itself with furniture standing where her parents have there before, but the walls painted in the same purple colors as her bedroom. Same goes with the curtains there has the same spider-pattern like hers and few places in the house, Beetlejuice magic has also put his own touch of the Neitherworld. Some of the walls have black or midnight blue spiderwebs pattern, in his little firework show few of the bat poles Lydia use to have on her bedroom has appered together with around five Neitherworldian flowers, picture, carpet and a bookshelves there look like the same he has in the road house.<p>

"hmmm" she said in a thinking position. Beetlejuice float slightly nervous over her next reaction. She smiled big "Deadly-vu. You have really outshine yourself today" she gave him a big hug to show her gratitude.

"yeah. I am a real star" he said and Lydia let go of him when he turned himself into a big star.

"but something is missing" she said to him after he returned to his ghostly self.

"what? More spiderweb? Darker walls? Maybe a dungeon where we can put the taxesman?" he listed up and he was really close to juice some of the things up, but Lydia stopped him laughing over his eager to make her satisfy.

"haha no" she giggled and took a mail box name-tag up "this" on the mail-tag there stood; _**Betelgeuse & Lydia Deetz Juice**_

"ha. You got me there babes" he laugh

* * *

><p>not much to say only that few things has changes together with the new family members. Beetlejuice's curse is gone, him and Lydia move back to Peaceful pine(soon think they have to rename the town when Beetlejuice is around) in Lydia's childhood house and that will get a new makeover.<br>the twins will get their names in the next chapter, can anyone guess what their name will be?


	3. Name of Stars

**Beetlejuice character belongs Tim Burton  
>BeetlejuiceLydia's kids and the story belongs me**

* * *

><p><strong>Names of stars<strong>

Lydia decided most of those two that her old room should be her and Beetlejuice's new bedroom, just because it feel right that way. Charles and Delia's old bedroom was changes into the kids room and when the times comes, Delia's old artistic room would also be a child room, when the two kids was too old to sleep in the same room. Right now the room stood empty.  
>One day when they all had getting themselves comfortable in the house and Lydia feed the kids with Beetlejuice watching from behind.<p>

"little hungry fella, huh?" he comment with a little smile on his nursing son.

"yeah...we have to soon call them names" Lydia said to him and look tenderly at first her son and when on their daughter there lay on the couch there already was been feed.

"why? We don't have to rush it" he said

"we can't keep calling them kid and kiddo" Lydia gave back with a teasing smile.

"hm good point" he mumbled. he took his son up in his arm, there was done eating and patted him on the back. Lydia look proud on him for he actually learn fast how to handle them, even with his background of 'take care' of Neitherworldian kids, maybe because the twins was his own he decide to learn how to handle them  
>"what about call him Blackly and her Blondie?" he ask and the boy suddenly burp "hey. Good one"<p>

"that sound like pet names or names you give to your animals" she said giggled back for those silly name. He keep walking around while he rock their son to sleep "don't you have any better?"

"what? it was better than those Neitherworlds names like Slimy and boggy I had in mind" he said with a smirk

"I see you point" she said to him with rolling eyes. "I think I will look in some books to figure out what to call them"

"just so long you don't call him here Edgar or Boris after you two idols" he tease her and she couldn't hold a giggle back

"haha no I won't, he really don't look like a Edgar or Boris to me" Beetlejuice lay their daughter beside her twin brother and she began to yawn sleepy. Lydia grab her husband black tie and drag him down on the couch beside her. he look surprise at her "then I also expect that you don't call her after your old girlfriends" she said

"who?" BJ ask first confuse and when his eyes role back so he gaze on their daughter. "she don't look like either of those I tangle around with" he snorted "beside, if I call her Scarelet or Boolina I just keep thinking she will slap me or something like that" he shiver over that thought but stopped quick when Lydia move her right hand though his hair, she smiled over he lay more down on her thigh to enjoy her treatment

"when we just don't call them after idols or old flames" Lydia said to end this conversation

"pff, no wonder I keep burning off those ghouls" Beetlejuice muttered and suddenly his hands go in fire, with a silly scream he come quick on his feet and ran idiotic around still with fire on his hands. Lydia was not much help for she just role her eyes at him and hope he will soon find a way to kill that fire before he woke up the kids

–

the next day, Beetlejuice came back from the Neitherworld with dollars bills(not good) hiding in all his suits pockets. He began to hide them in his Outworld house to make sure Jacques didn't take them to something as stupid as the rent.. He found his family in the living room with the twins on the floor there 'talk' to each other and try to sit up but that was still difficult for them. Lydia was sitting in the couch with over five books around her.  
>"hey Lyds. What are you doing?" he ask and fly over to her.<p>

"finding names to our kids" she said without looking up from the book she read. With one quick move, he had snatch the book out of hers hands.

"in this?" he frowned "it a book with stars and not a book with names" he looked at the pages, she looked last at. His frown got bigger "why are you reading about the star collation Orion?"

"well,**You** name is after a star from Orion" she said smart back and took the book from him by only turn her a little in the couch. Lydia move a little as a invitation to he should sit with her "since you **are** my personal astrologer, you can plant yourself beside of me" Beetlejuice turned in to a odd-looking tree and she burst out in laughter for the sight "Beetlejuice!"

"what? You did say 'plant', but I can see it's maybe not the best thing to do right now" he shake the bark off him and sat behind her, she lay her head against his chest "so do you have any ideas then?"

"I don't even know the names of the stars" she giggled and pointed at three dialog stars "what is the name of those three?"

"I had already told you that" he snorted and said to her again; "that is Alnitak, Alnilam and Mintaka. The belt of Orion"

"I can't remember everything you have told me" she teased back. He gave her a odd look there was a mix between indignant and utterly confused. She could not hold a laugh back "priceless face Beej. What about those?" she pointed at three upper stars.

"Betelgeuse-" he jumped a little of shock over hearing his own name over his lips "forgot for a second I could do that" he mumbled and continued "and Bellatrix. Hey that sound like a good name to her"

"no" Lydia giggled, highly amused over something

"why not?"

"just no. I have my reasons" she giggle off and pointed at the middle star "what about that star there?"

"that is Meissa. The head of Orion" he told her. It was the closet star to Betelgeuse.

"Meissa?" she tasted a little on the name "I like that to her"

"okay. Did you hear that kid?" he turned his head over to the girl there looked confused back "now you name is Meissa"  
>the girl only blinked in response.<p>

"she don't understand you" Lydia giggled "now we only need a name to him"

"what about just Orion?" Beetlejuice suggest. It was his star sign after all

"what about first tell me the last star names" she gave back

"okayokay" he pointed at the stars when he told their names "Na´ir al saif. Saiph and Rigel"

"maybe Rigel?"

"Naaah I don't like that" he said and added "still vote on Orion"

"Saiph then?" she keep asking. He snorted "what? that's a good name"

"I still better like Orion" he keep saying too. The boy began to laugh over something and the ghost took that to his advantage "see? he also want to be call Orion"

"he don't understand you" she said again with rolling eyes

"sure he does" Beetlejuice raise up from the couch and took the wide eyed boy up from the floor "so what do you think kid? Are you a Orion?"

"or a Saiph?" Lydia said with a teasing smile at him. The boy look with big eyes at Beetlejuice and took him little chubby hands up to his fathers face.

"hah see? he better like-AUV!" out of nowhere, the boy took a hard grip in his father long blond hair and pulled hard. The ghost began desperately jump around to get the boy to let go of his hair "LET GO LET GO LET GO!" he yelled to his son to make him let go... with poorly effect. the boy began to laugh over his father's funny reaction and pulled even harder in his poor father's hair  
>"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! IT SAIPH IT SAIPH!" and just like his son understood him, he let go of his hair. With or without his attention the boy just got his will to be called Saiph. Beetlejuice wince in pain "man! Where did he get that hard grip from? I think he pulled most of my hair out!"<p>

"he hasn't gotten from me" Lydia laugh of him with tears of amusing in her eyes. Beetlejuice glared grumpy at her "so Saiph and Meissa it is" his wife took a new book up to her and open it. He put the boy down again to his sister there too laugh without knowing what the funny was and BJ join Lydia in the couch "but like you, I will give them a little more common name"

"there is nothing common over Beetlejuice" he jumped a little again and mumbled "keep forgetting that"

"let see... Melissa to her?" she suggest. He snorted loud "what?"

"I date once one with that name and she was rotten to make good jokes and even more to understand them"

"more rotten than yours?" Lydia joke friendly

"as rotten as they can get" he mumbled with crossed arms "and no one is more rotten than me" Lydia only shrugged for the last comment and her look fell back on the book

"hmm... I can't find any there sound-hey wait a minute" Lydia looked at many different pages with names, before she stop up and asked "Meisha. Do you like Meisha"

"it sound almost like Meissa" he said confirming he liked the name "what about him?" the both looked at Meisha's twin brother, there was too busy to try to pull in his sister's leg.

"hmm... the only I can find there look like Saiph is female name" his wife said with a frown in the book she had with the names in them.

"my name is not write as is pronounced, Babes" he told her to help her a little. A name caught his eyes "what about that one?"

"Seth?" she ask him, he nodded

"hmm Seth?" she began again to taste on the name "Saiph... Seth. yeah. It sounds good"

"Seth and Meisha is the name on them when" he agreed with her

Charles Seth and Meisha" she corrected

"Charles Seth?" Beetlejuice has not seen that coming, but he could at least not be called Junior because of the middle name Seth "why your pops name?"

"see it as a peace offering. He still a little mad over you make me pregnant in such a young age" she smiled and gave him a loving kiss on his jaw.

"hey, if I knew I could do it... well, I will still have done it" Beetlejuice first defend himself, but after second though, he will not have changes a thing.

"oh Beetlejuice, you are such a-" she giggled and was cut short when caught her lips with his own. He looked at her with a sly smile when it looked like he have make her breathless again.

"what? Beginning to reconsider that divorce you talk about?" he obvious teasing her

"never B.J" she said and wrap her arms around his neck. Still in a loving kiss in the couch, he began cheeky to take her clothes off. That she didn't allow "mhm?! Not in front of the kids" she said to him and they both looked at the twins, there was too busy with tease each other since Meisha finally figure out her brother was the one there keep pulling her leg and she try to move away from his fingers

"Saph and Mei don't understand it yet" he snicked back, but did leave her clothes alone.

"Saph and Mei? Seriously?" Lydia raised a eyebrow at him over that he just nicknamed them. She sat more up, but she still allowed him to hold her in a hug "I think we shall put some rules in bed now. I will rather not be-"

"I can't" he interrupted, she gave him a confused look and he explained; "Saph and Mei is my only changes to ever get kids and I can't even give you more even if you want more, although I don't think you want more after those two birth took a lot outta you" he smirked sly at her "so don't you dare put rules about me, Miss Juice"

"there should be a law against them right?" his wife gave back a pointed at finger on his nose

"taken out from my mouth" he spit her word 'law' and 'taken' out of his mouth "quit literally" he smirked and decide to take his Seth and Meisha up to him and Lydia in the couch.

* * *

><p>here you have it; the name of the kids.<br>Charles Seth will most of the time only be called Seth and Meisha is just Meisha.  
>belive me; I have reasons to chose those two names to the kids even I did consider to name the boy Rigel but didn't because I couldn't find a good 'normal' name there remind of Rigel.<br>Seth name is after the Egyptian name "set" there was a god of chaos and that some kind of way just fit him since his father is a little 'chaos' in himself  
>Meisha is taken pure after the meaning behind it. it means "alive" or "she who lives" and if I remember right it's Arabic, her name is after her mother there is the alive one of the two main character in Beetlejuice<br>I did consider to call her Melissa but I didn't for the meaning behind the name just didn't fit her older personality.  
>both Seth and Meisha's name meaning is kinda a irony for themselves and their parents<p> 


	4. New little twist

**Beetlejuice charater belongs Tim Burton  
>Seth, Meisha and the story belongs to me<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>New little twist <strong>

Ten months went by since the Twins birth, both Beetlejuice and Lydia was happy for their new house, even the ghost live on/off in the two worlds even he was mostly in the land of the living with his family. Funny enough Beetlejuice quickly figured out what it meant to be a father was not piece and cake every time.

"**Auv!** Will you stop that already!"

"Beetlejuice. Stop yelling at Seth!"

"but he started it!" Beetlejuice whined childish to Lydia while he try to make his son Seth stop pulling in his hair, but the small boy just refuse to let go and only saw the whole deal as a game "let go of my hair Saphy or you will regret it!" the ghost growled warning to his boy. Of course, he didn't listen

"don't you dare Beej!" Lydia warned him in a hash tone. the child Seth simple laugh a toothless smile over his father's frustration and as if holding with one hand wasn't enough, now he pulled with **both hands**

"why you…!" Beetlejuice sneer and turn his own face into a overgrown fire-red skinned face with snakes in the hair and scary looking eyes there could scare the pants of every living. this surprised Seth so much that he let go of his father's hair and stare at Beetlejuice with gigantic eyes.  
>That was the last straw for Lydia<p>

"**Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice,** **Beetlejuice!**" she yell angry and Beetlejuice froze when he heard his name being said three times. both the adults have figure out that Lydia maybe couldn't send him back to the Neitherworld anymore, but it was going over to be a good way to either make him listen or stop something stupid. . Beetlejuice was frozen(not literally) on the spot in few seconds, he show his wife he was done. Her mad look melted a little away. Suddenly Seth begin laughing at his father's scary face and soon Meisha followe his example (even she did not know what he was laughing at), Beetlejuice look grumpy at them over they **just laugh **over one of his scariest face

"that it not funny!" he yell out in the room but Seth and Meisha just keep laughing.

"at least I stop you to eat your son" Lydia said calm and look in the news paper to find a job she want.

"at least he stop pulling my hair" he gave back and winced his scalp "where has he learn something like that!" he stop up when he already knew the answer to that "don't answer that" Lydia roll her eyes at him and her eyes return back to the newspaper. Meanwhile, Beetlejuice try again to give Seth that babyfood him and his sister should learn to eat, but Seth was not as willingly as his sister was.  
>"come on Saphy. Just eat it already" Beetlejuice said frustrate. The little boy try again to take a grip in his father hair when he got too close, lucky the ghost notice it and quickly jumps away "ah! No way you are going to do that trick second time on one day" Lydia look up from her newspaper with a amused smile and gave Meisha a spoon with the baby food. Beetlejuice try to changes tactic.<br>"oopen wiiide" he said now with a almost cheerful voice and a big happy face, but Seth still refuse to open his mount and keep turn his head away from the food.

"you try to eat it, he will surely follow your example" Lydia suggest and gave the more willing Meisha another spoon. He follow her words and make a whole scene when he put the spoon with babyfood into his mouth, but short after he wide his eyes and spit it out.

"Yyuuuuaaarrck!" he yell and try to get the taste out by sticking his tongue out with a foul face "it taste terrible!" the only thing he got out from all of this was a new laughing Seth and a soon following Meisha.

"so much for making Seth eat that" Lydia said with roiling eyes. A while after she **did **found something their son better like and soon both children was satiate.  
>And the ghost learned one thing that day; never to eat babyfood <strong>ever<strong> again.

####

Ever since Beetlejuice figure out the curse was gone for good, he began on a whole new level to be the biggest pain in the Neitherworld. He was more after his neighbor than ever and they treat to throw him out... again(like he cared for that), juiced the police station to a porcelain station so all policemen didn't dare to move because they was afraid to break something and he went so far to slime the Mayor's house then he say something about a cleaner Nietherworld. Obviously the Mayor send the police apartment after him, but since he didn't need someone to call him anymore, he just juice himself back to the Outworld if it got too hot. He relax a bit when Lydia think(out loud) he was going to far with the pranks, so he went back to his more 'humane' pranks and tried to not to say something there could make him in too much trouble, in other word... he should make a knot on his tongue.

"he-ar-mh-hm!"

"what did you say?" ask Lydia while she wrote a application-form to over six jobs she likes. Beetlejuice untie his tongue's knot and said;

"I saaaaiiid; why shall I cover myself up(a sheet covered him), then many others prankster can get away from higher(he make himself higher so he knock his own head on the cellar) things than me?!"

"because they cover their tracks and most of the time give you the blame" she just said with a small smile. The ghost took one of his own foot prints up and throw it under the carpet.

"I can cover my tracks too and that with they blame me just stink worse then me!" he snif to himself "well.. they **do **stink worse than me now" Lydia burst out in laughter

_**Knock-knock**_

both of them eye the front door

"Who can that be?" Beetlejuice wonder loud "hey Lyds. have you been awaiting visitors?"

"no. why?" she said to him and looked curious at the door.

"because someone thinks it funny to make 'knock-knock' jokes on our front door. Ha!" he joker and open the front door, he couldn't hold a gasp back

"it's that how you treat your parents-in-law Betelgeuse?" Charles ask with a raise eyebrow

_SHIT! Is there something I hate more than family visit, it is too play the 'nice-guy-who-marry-their-daughter' part BJ thought  
><em>"Chucky! Delia! How nice(his eye flick a bit) to see yooou. You just startled me for I didn't know you come today" Beetlejuice said with a voice almost his goody-two-shoe brother worthy, he walk away from the door and let them in. both Charles and Delia look around the house to see the new decoration and furniture in their old house.

"Dad? Mother?" Lydia leave her application form papers and walk over to give them both a hug "I didn't know you two come today"

"we just come to see how you two have make yourself comfortable in the house" Charles looked around "but it look like you two done it well"

"my... you have.. well, artistic taste for.." said Delia there look unsure around

"strange and unusual " said Lydia smiling, Delia keep looking unsure around, but brighten immediately up when she saw her paintings.

"ohhh I can see you have my paintings in your living room" Delia walk up beside Beeltejuice there stood near the paintings, she search a little around the room "but where are the rest of them?"

"some of my... pals, saw your art and say it was great, so I gave them to them" Beetlejuice said with a bigger spark of his normal voice.

Wrong. He sold them to eye-wide prices in the Neitherworld. he gave Lydia a smirking side-look and she smile back at him.

####

In two hours they talk about some boring stuff and the it itch in Beetlejuice just to make** a small** prank. Charles tea caught his eyes and he couldn't help himself. quickly he juice the cup of tea.

"ehm pumpkin? I don't think I ask for **ice-tea**" Charles said when he was close to take a sip of his tea and realize it was a ice cube tea.

"oh Charles! You should have drink it when it was warm" Delia said as it was normal tea turned to ice

"I'm sure my **husband **will fetch you something else" Lydia said with a evil glare at Beetlejuice there walk with pleasure out in the kitchen with a big grin on his face.

_Oh boy. A lame prank, but so much worth it _he thought snicker to himself. He took two beer from the fridge and walk back to the others. he gave one of the beer to Charles.  
>Lydia soon after leave them to see to the sleeping children and let the ghost alone with her parents.<p>

"so Betelgeuse. How's work?" Charles ask

"why suddenly call me..Betelgeuse? You use to call me B.J?" ask Beetlejuice with a frown, he almost forgot he could now say his name without it got stuck in his throat.

"oh since you are our son-in-law and everything, we thought it will be stupid to call you by your nickname" said Delia with a silly arm wave. Beetlejuice shrug, he think it was great that someone will call him by the name he gave himself, again... he **did **say it was his name when he marriage Lydia, but it still sound a little funny Lydia's parents calling him that. Not even his own parents did that, they still call him Junior. The ghost could feel that he needed to juice something, **Anything** right now!

He got a idea about the question Chucky ask him about work for a moment ago.

"my work(eye flick)? Ohh, right! I have a job(eye flick..again) as a entertainer or a magician, if that you will call it. Wanna see my latest trick?" both nodded in agreement, but mostly Delia. Beetlejuice took a quick look at the empty beer bottle, he has in his hand. he smirked over the idea he got and eat the bottle, both Charles and Delia gasp. he took the(once eaten) bottle out of his ear, show them it was the same bottle. he squish the bottle flat(both gasped again) and then he pick it up again and it turned into a mini bear there roar into Charles' head there scream over the mini bear. Last he crumpled the bear together, so it was back to be a bottle again.  
>"TA-DAA!" yell Beetlejuice with a both arms out to show his was done. Both clapped, mostly Delia for Charles tried to relax over the chock of the mini bear.<p>

"you-you don't do-do **that** when you entertain ki-kids, do-do you?" Charles ask stuttering

"Nah! I'm only do it to **soda** bottles" Beetlejuice laugh then he saw Charles was close to faint. Both was lucky save from more of his tricks when Lydia came down with Seth and Meisha there was fully awake in her arms. They looked confused over to see their(still unknown in their eyes) grandparents.

####

Beetlejuice stood in the corner of the house with both hands in his pocket and was **not **enjoying himself **at all**. Delia was beginning to talk to the kids with silly baby-talk(think the same talking she did to Odious) and that was verbal abuse for the poor ghost ears. He always **hate** the way people talk to kids. He could remember his own parent talk to him like that then he was a baby-ghoul, but he didn't take that very well in that ages that time either. If was one of the reasons he came on a scummer vacation with his uncle Sid and aunt Irma in The last resort. That only make sure, he got trauma for bad jokes. he hate most the way Delia talk because it remind him about the time he was stuck as the sappy sugar-loving Snugglejuice. He was glad he got away from been stuck **like that** or else he **will** surely have **choked** himself.

"ehm Mother. I don't want my child first word shall be 'momsy-dumsy' or 'daddi-maddi'" Lydia said unsure, but still hard to Delia "I just want them to call me 'mom' and Beej 'dad'" the ghost sighed in relief. good his own wife was on his side. He look at the clock, they have been there in soon five hours, he needed to get out **right now**!

"I have to go" he said out in the room, he saw that Lydia's parents look odd at him, like he have no right to just walk out like this. Lydia raise up and walk after him and said to her parents;

"he shall on work, I just say 'bye' and then I come back" she said and walk with Beetlejuice out.  
>"have to get away from all the family things?" she ask him teasing, when they both was outside in the garden.<p>

"that too" he said short

"need to throw some prank-steam off?" again she guess right

"jep" he look at her and saw she has a concern face then she look at his body. He knew what she thought "relax babes. One day without using my juice will only make me tense. Only after a week or more without using my powers, you will could see me breaking apart" a big crack appeared on his arm. They both looked at it with surprise  
>"well.. almost" he said sheepish<br>she giggle while he heal his arm again and she said really wifely;

"don't do something stupid"

"heeey. It's me babes" he said in a 'I-never-do-something-stupid' way

"exactly" she laugh. He began to smile mischievous, he kiss her and grabbing her butt cheeky, for that trick she push him playfully away from her  
>"and why suddenly do that?" she ask with raised eyebrow and a cute smile.<p>

"Chuckser looking" he gave her a quick kiss and smirked "prankster ruler nr. 10: if you can't prank them.. make them mad"  
>she laugh over his silly logic<br>"you have one minute to make them look another way, Miss Juice" he said with a big grin

"well, when I most be going Mr Juice" she gave him one last kiss and walk back to the house.

–

"hey Lyds! Check this out!"

Lydia sat outside in the good summer weather with a book, she look over to Beetlejuice there have let go of Meisha there could now both walk **and** dance. She didn't know she should laugh or yell at him over this.

"I know it isn't Meisha there can suddenly walk and dance, Beej. she can barely walk" she said with a shaking head and look back to her book.

"sure Lyds, but maybe she learn to walk faster than other kids or Seth will be the first there talk?" he look a the up-sitting Seth there look confuse back "Oh boy, can't wait to hear them to say their first word!" Lydia couldn't stop laughing over all this. she only seen him this eager then they was to a party or a new prank was coming up, it was pretty funny to see him act like that over for his children.

_I have thought over the same questions.. they are kids of a ghost _She thought for a second

"Auch! Saphy, stop picking my nose!" Beetlejuice yell suddenly, Lydia snap out of her thoughts and saw that their boy Seth (again) grabbing his father's nose and pull in it lool like Beetlejuice have gotten a elephant nose. His sister laugh with him over theirs fathers agony and Lydia must admit it look pretty funny.

"well at least they have something from you" she said laughing, Beetlejuice manages to pull himself away from Seth's grip and look questioningly at her "they have your mischievous nature" she laugh

####

Lydia couldn't sleep a night, she couldn't stop thinking about something.  
><em>It's odd. the only thing I have seen there is from Beetlejuice is Seth's eye color and Meisha's hair... sure they are both impish, but that is most from curiosity.<br>_She turn around to look at Beetlejuice, he look like one make a prank even in his sleep. She lay her head on his chest to hear the heart she make beat.  
><em>Is our children just normal kids with no ghostly power?-<em>

"hey... can't sleep?" she almost jumped out of the bed when she heard Beetlejuice's voice.

"Beetlejuice you almost gave me a heart-attack"

"like to see that" he laugh quite at her, she sighed and said;

"I think I have too many thoughts in my head"

"'bout what babes?"

"about-" she stop "did you hear that?" he look around then the noise come again

"sounds like it come from the children room"

"I see what it is-" she said, but was quick drag back into a fierce kiss there make her moan. She had forgotten a little how Beetlejuice torch could effect her.

"better hurry back then" he whisper into her ear so she shiver a little "now when you have me fully awake" he kiss her one last time before she walk out.

_Look like Meisha have hiccups _Lydia thought then she look at her daughter in the child's room. Both kids was awake, apparently Meisha have by a accident woke Seth up with her hiccup. The girl hiccup again and Lydia wide her eyes of pure surprise, for what she just saw.  
>"Beetlejuice! Come in here quick!" soon he come flying through the wall and landed beside of her<p>

"what is it?"

"Meisha...sh-she" said Lydia there was to stunned to speak. Beetlejuice walk over to the children bed and look at Meisha there look curious back.

"she look okay to me-"

"a-tju!" sneeze Meisha

"Uff!" Beetlejuice said, when something hit his head from above and then land on the floor. Both parents look down and saw it was a pillow.

"how..?" Lydia began and Meisha hiccup again, the pillow there hit Beetlejuice, disappear and appear again over his head. this time he catch it.

"she-she can-" Lydia began still stunned and Beetlejuice interrupted her cheering;

"our girl can juice!" he took the surprised Meisha up "did you see that? Did you just see what she did?"

"and still not sure I believe it..." said Lydia there finally pull herself together, she walk closer to her family and she saw a big proud grin on the ghost face.

–

Beetlejuice could barely sleep that night and the next morning he try to see, **what **kind of power his son have by making him sneeze like Meisha had but no magic trick from him.

"maybe he don't have the same power as she has" Lydia said when he told her nothing happen. he changes his tactic and began to morph his head into everything he could think of, but the only think he got out from that was his family crying of laughter. His last attempt was to make a long face before he gave up.

"gah! I'm out of ideas, and I have no idea what kind of juice he ha-... what?" Beetlejuice ask when he saw Lydia's(still laughing) face and she point at Seth. he turn around and couldn't help but laugh himself. Seth has tried to mimic his father's last face and now he has a face there almost look like King Vince face.

"hahaha so-haha so that's is his powers-hahaha- to make faces like you" Lydia laugh almost breathless "so they-hahaha have more from you-hahaha than I thought"

"that's my kids" Beetlejuice said with a wide big proud smile.

"oh no..." Lydia's smile melted away and more startle look appear

"what babes?" he ask her concern

"if those two have powers... that means we can't take them to day-cares" she told him.  
>He raise a eyebrow, was that just it? She looked at him serious, but still a little startle over her discovery<br>"you have to train them to control their powers"

"Lyds" he was close to laugh over the irony over the whole situation "I can't even control my own. How to you suspect me to learn them something I can't do myself?" she keep silent and Beetlejuice could see that all of this was breaking her head apart for all that thinking. Charles and Delia didn't even know she was marriage and have kids with a ghost. A completely dead guy so to speak. Beetlejuice think like crazy, Lydia could probably see the wheel in his head turn.

"we can lie, when Mei use her power and Saphy will only do his, if he see me do it" he finally said "so no worries babes" Lydia look more calm now after hearing this.

"thanks Beej, I needed to hear that" she began to smirk "you are beginning to be pretty good to comfort people"

"yeah, it's really annoying" he joke back and make a fake foul face. He smiled; "did you find yourself a job"

"maybe" she said teasing back in a slow tone "I think Ella is trying to get me into the same place as she works"

"ohh nooo" he only said

"you know Beej" he gave her a curious look while she look at both kids there began to play with their food "Seth and Meisha is the first humans with ghostly magic"

"yeah. They got the greatest things from both places" he grinned "I can guarantee it"

####

"hey Lyds. I've never seen that necklace before" he floated over to Lydia there was just coming home from a trip from her parents(Beetlejuice told he was too sick to come) and she has a new black necklace around her neck.

"this one? Dad told me that it use to belong to my mother and he meant that I should have it" she said to him while she look at the silver gray necklace with a pitch-black stone. He walk close to get a better look at it, he notice something

"hmm... the stone have no reflection in it.. look creepy though"

"want to have a better look at it" she ask, he took that as a invitation. He walk closer to her and lay his arm around her shoulder and... and he kisses the thin air.  
>He blink utterly confuse, he was back in the Road house and he <strong>did not<strong> want to be here right now

"**What the Hay?!**" he yell and transform into a straw-bale and back. Fast he teleport back to the Outworld, but got stuck by the well-know(he thought he has got rid of that) barrier between the worlds and he was force to take form after a lamp in the room. Before he manages to say anything he heard Lydia said "Beetlejuice?" questioningly out in the room, he felt the barrier was gone and he transformed himself into her (ab)normal form. she heard him come and ask;

"what happen, you was beside of me and then-"

"I was transported back to the Neitherworld. I think you exile me back there"

"how? I can't do that anymore with your name"

"can you take that necklace off and put it on the table?" she did what he ask. Lydia took it off and he walk over to the table to take took a really closer(he make sure he didn't touch it) look at the necklace. he realize why the black stone didn't have a shadow but he just thought those item was a myth

"think it's an exorcist item-"

"**what?!**"

"easy babes. It's not **that kind** of exorcist you think of, it's more a exile thing. we just saw that the necklace only exile ghost back to the Neitherworld" he move away from the necklace "I can't touch it **or** you then you have it on without been kicking back to the Neitherworld"

"oh that's why" she said and frowned "why have you never told me about there exist things like this?"

"I just thought they was a myth" he shrug

"why don't the necklace effect me"

"maybe because you still a live or something like that" he shrug again "I only know I can't touch it"

"alright" she took it up

"what are you doing?" he ask and make sure to hold a good distance away from her

"I will put it away" she add teasing "I can't have my husband disappear every time I touch him"

"just make sure I don't find it!" he yell back and he heard her giggle amused "for that thing will only cost me problems!"

* * *

><p>the Exile Necklace will get a slightly bigger role later in the story.<br>looks like Beetlejuice soon will get competition from his own kids, if your interest in know; Seth can morphing and Meisha can teleporting... for now :P

a question answer from a Guest; I know Lydia don't have a job right now but I'm sure Beetlejuice 'earned' money can help them until she find one, Beetlejuice CAN scam a lot of money and more than once in the show he shows that he can earn really much for he has both been a movie/singstar and an author, I'm sure Lydia knows how to take the most 'good earned' from him before he use them on some silly.  
>and if they are in real payment trouble... I think Ella Knight(now Beetlejuice sister-in-law) is always willing to help them with them, she is after all a rich girl<p> 


	5. Trouble Sitter

**Beetlejuice character belongs Tim Burton  
>Seth, Meisha and the story belongs to me<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble sitter<strong>

Lydia was at the mailbox outside to see they got something special. Many of the letters was the usually rents, postcards from family and newspapers, but one of the letter caught her eyes. It was a invitation to her. She walked inside and laid the rest of the mail-thing on the table while she open the invitation to her.  
>It was from her work. Her boss and and the boss's kid(he was a adult, but all still call him the kid) would throw a party to show some gratitude for have won a price of 'best workers'. She could see the party is tomorrow and it was a all day party.<p>

"hey Beetlejuice" she said out in thin air

"how do you know I was behind you?" he asked and juiced himself out from the clock.

"you still can't scare me because I know you too well..." she gave him a teasing smile "beside, your smell tells me you was close."

"well.. I still have some other gross side; I'm the star(he turned into a star) too and the best of the pest(he turned into something there look like a gem) and-"

"woah! Easy there, I got the point" she stopped him laughing, he turned back to (ab)normal and snatched the invitation with;

"hey what's this?" then after have read it "A PAAARTY?! Oh boy! It's gonna be soo-" he was close to turn into fireworks, but Lydia stopped him

"it's only me who is invited"

"Wwhaaat?!" he yelled in disbelief "That's not fair at all!"

"life isn't fair Beej"

"pff tell me about it" he said laughing and crossed his arms "sooo, I could just sneak in and-"

"what about Seth and Meisha?" she asked with a frown "My parents isn't not home this week and neither are yours" they both look thoughtful for at moment then Beetejuice suggested;

"heeeey, I could take care of them"

"**you?!**" she asked him as if she couldn't believe her own ears.

"what? I can take care of them one single day, I know what food they eat and when it time for them to take a nap"

"I don't know..." she have seen how he babysit, although that was Neitherworld children and that did not end well!

"come on babes. If I can't handle them alone I just take them to the Road house and let Jac-"

"oh no! You **don't **take them to the Neitherworld, they are still to young to understand-"

"okeyokey, sheech! I just stay here and hope **my** day will be fun"

"I just say I don't come"

"and ruin your fun you haven't in days?" he frown turn into a raise eyebrow "you have worked your own arms off babes" his own arms fall off, she help him to put them back "come on Lyds, they are mine kids too, and you're seen me around them" it began to sound like he begged her "I can handle it"  
>she thought over what could happen, but she did trust Beetlejuice, so she said;<p>

"Maybe... you can handle one day alone with them, but I think I still need to make some notes to you to tomorrow"

–

next day she made it sounds like she will be gone for a whole week!  
>He did all in his power to tell her it will be alright to go to the party and let him be alone with the kids.<p>

"and the diaper is in the closet-"

"babes, relax! I know where they are" he said to her, slightly annoyed over she was so nervous to let him be alone with the kids. He began to push her over to the door "just go already, you are killing me here...again!"

"are you sure you can handle it?"

"I'm sure babes, just go already"

"don't take them to the Neitherworld" she put a forefinger up in his face "promise me"

"alright! I promise" he did anyway cross his finger behind his back. Just in case

"hands up" she suddenly said to him

"what?"

"hands where I can see them" she make him have both his arms in eye sight "now promise me"

"you don't trust me?!" he whined over she was beginning to be a little **too good** to know his tricks

"just **do** it" she gave harsh back and crossed arms. She even gave him 'the look'. Defeated he sighed;

"fiiiine... I promise, **not** to take them to the Neitherworld and **not** to do something stupid"

"thanks Beej" she hugged him, even he still look annoyed over the whole deal "that means a lot to me" she gave him a tenderly kiss on the lips "I love you"

"yeahyeah. I love you too" he said back before he push her over to the door "have a great day"

"hope you will have a good day too" she waved before she jump in Doomie "bye"

"byebye" he waved back and keep standing in the door, watching her be smaller and smaller for his eyes before he walk into the house again.

####

First it wasn't so difficult to be alone with them, they sleep most of the time, but the hell only break lose then they both was fully awake.

"Ouch! how many time shall I tell you to stop pulling in my hair?!" the ghost yelled(again) at his son there was in his arm together with his sister Meisha there cried over a reason Beetlejuice couldn't figure out right now. He walk around the house to find the pacifier to both kids in hope to stop Meisha's crying and make Seth stop pulling his hair.

"of all things she told me and gave notes to, she couldn't tell me where she last put the pacifier!" he growled for himself, while he look in a cabinet. He tried to morph his face into something frightening, Seth only laugh bigger of it, even Meisha stop crying for a moment to laugh too. He look sulky at them both.

"do you two know how depressing it is, that you two is not listen to me?"

they just laughed at him

"see?! You two don't even take me seriously even when I trying to be responsible!"

Seth continue to laugh and Meisha was on the edge to crying again.

"oh yeah right. The pacifier- OUCH! Saphy stop it!" he look grumpy at Seth while he still has his(third) hand in the cabinet and when he look back to see after what he grab, he could see that he found the exile-necklace by accident. His mind reacted before his body and his touched the necklace.

_**Poof!**_

He looked completely **stupid** with both kids in his arm, **right** in the Road house. It took a second before his mind reacted over what just happen.

"WHAAAA-!" he screamed with a spinning(Seth let go of his hair) head and he stopped it by two new hands(since he two **real** arms was holding the children) and said;  
>"wow... need to take it bit slow here" he slowly put the kids on the floor, they was so surprise over the new surroundings that they both stop laughing and crying. They began to look curious around and was on the inch to crawl around.<br>Beetlejuice walk in circles and the kids follow him with their eyes  
>"okay... I'm in the Neitherworld, which is a bad thing... Lyds said clearly(he transform his head into Lydia's) 'don't take our children to the Neitherworld' (he got his own head back) and-" he looked at the kids who stare curious back "this is not my fault! I didn't know she has put it there, she never told me where it was"<p>

Seth and Meisha just looked at him.

"hmm. Now I can only come back if somebody call my name" he thought out loud "I could go back and make her call for me... WHAT am I thinking!? She will get sooo mad, if she knew I let you two alone here!"

Seth and Meisha just looked at him.

"do you two know how much trouble we are in?! Your mother are so much going to kill me again when she figure this out"

Seth and Meisha just looked at him and even more when their father got the front door slam right into him and the skeleton Jacques walk in. It didn't look like Jacques has notice the kids for few seconds after he has open the door he heard Beetlejuice groan in pain behind the open door.

"pardon me Beeataljuize, but you never told me you was back" Jacques apologize and move the door away from the flat poltergeist

"uhhh.. Gee bonehead, you really know how to 'knock' ghouls up to the wall" Beetlejuice joke, he put a finger into his mouth and blow hard like he was a balloon until he got his regular form back "but the Road house still has **my name** on it, so you and the rest of the Neitherworld don't got rid of me, just because I'm marriage, you moron"

"I understand that, but why are youa heer with thoze kids?" Jacques walked over to them and bow down so he was in eye-high with the wide-eyes children, Meisha look like she was about to cry again and Seth keep looking wide-eyed at the skeleton "iz it not Miss Lydia's childzen?"

"sure" the ghost said

"did yoau ever figure out whoz the father waz?" the skeleton ask

"I know who the father is! It's-" Beetlejuice stopped himself  
><em>wait a minute, can bonehead not see I'm the father? I know we never told them, but it is obvious now! They do look like me <em>he thought and a nasty smile appeared on his face _let see how much brain there inside that skull of his  
><em>he knew that even he have his issues with his neighbor, they could be trusted with a secret like this.  
>Beside... he could get a laugh of it.<p>

"it's was a anonymous donor. Not even Lyds know who it is" he said to finish his line, he walked over and took the whimpering Meisha up, Jacques looked at him with a unsure(so much he could do) face.

"what?! Don't you think I can handle a kid?" Beetlejuice asked sulky while he try to make Meisha stop crying

"I doun't know... eit is not Neitherworldzian kids, youar holding" the skeleton said with his bony-fingers close to his teeth

"then you hold her" Beeltejuice gave his daughter to Jacques "her name is Meisha, by the way"

Jacques took her gently in his arm, Meisha stop whimpering and look nearly startle at the new strangers. Beetlejuice wondered a bit why she didn't cry, she has after all never seen a skeleton walking around and she was maybe a little less found for stranger than Seth was, but this was new.

"extraordinaire! Shee weight good"

"Pff, she is not all bony like you, know what I mean?" the ghost said impish and Jacques narrow (so good he could)his eyes at the Poltergeist.

"Ar-tju" Meisha sneeze before Jacques could make a come back comment at Beetlejuice.

_**Crash-Splat!**_

"Ahahahahahahahaaa!" Beetlejuice laughed manic, rolling on the floor for the thing there just happen. when Meisha sneezed; a strawberry-jam glass appeared over the skeleton's head and crash so now his head was covered in strawberry jam.

Seth sat beside his rolling father with a confused look painted over his small chubby face, but soon he too giggle with his father.

"that wazen't funny Beeataljuize!" Jacques said angry and put Meisha down so he could remove the jam.

"haahahaha-It-it wasn't me hahaha honest!" the still manic laughing Beetlejuice said

"youar are the ounly one in here there can do thazt!"

"ar-tju!"

_**Splat! **_This time it was a milk

"AHAHAHA! Mei stop! You make me **crack** up!" Beetlejuice rolled on the floor beside Meisha with a big crack in his head. Meisha began laughing along her father, not sure why though. Seth clap his small hands together apparently thinking this was some kind of show to them  
>Finally it looked like the skeleton figure it out, what's going on<p>

"you...you-!" Jacques said speechless to the now big smirking poltergeist.

"hey! What is it with all that noise?" a new voice appear there belongs to the pink tap-dancing spider Ginger. she saw the kids "who is that? Is that Lydia's kids?"

"and they are-"

"don't ruin the fun yet Jacquey" Beetlejuice quickly snatched Jacques jaw and kick him so he fall into pieces

"huh? What going on?" Ginger looked away from the kids and over to the two males

"oh bone-breath just rolled to pieces over a joke I told" Beetlejuice said with a sly smile down to Jacques there could only shake noisy right now, because his jaw was still in Beetlejuice's hand. Beetlejuice took Meisha up and put her beside her brother and Ginger. "of course They are Lyds kids" he said like it was old news "she got twins"

"They are adorable!" she look first at Seth there have the same hair color as Lydia and then she look at Meisha "are you sure they are both kids of Lydia? the girl has so bright hair"

"course I'm sure Gin! They are twins" he put his hands in his pocket with a grumpy frown

"well if they are both kids of Lydia, I'm sure they will like my new dance" Ginger said and began with her tap-dancing. Beetlejuice role his eyes over her bad performance, right until Seth grab one of her legs and pull(like he has a habit to pull in his fathers hair), Ginger lost her balance and felt with a loud "Uff!".  
>The ghost was again on the floor laughing manic.<br>"how rude! That kind of attitude dose not come from Lydia" said Ginger mad at the floor "who is the father anyway?"

Jacques jaw was rolled out of Beetlejuice hand and back to him, while the ghost rolled between the twin with a big sly smile on his face. Ginger look(still mad) between the twins and the ghost. She saw Seth **green **eyes and Meisha's **dirty blond** hair.  
>Like Jacques she finally realize the link between the ghost and the twins<p>

"**You are the father?!" **both Ginger and Jacques yelled together at the same time.

"of course I'm the** father**! Do you two really **think** I will let any other **man** touch **my wife**?!" Beetlejuice said in a mix between a laugh over their faces and offended over their simple-mindedness.

"but you-your dea-" Ginger gawked and was interrupted by the ghost;

"dead? I know that, but I am sure they **are** mine. I have solid proof!" he looked up and a big boulder crashed down in him with the words 'proof' writing on it, he came out totally flat and said with a squeaky voice "and boy... does that proof hurt"  
>after the biggest shock was gone, Beetlejuice neighbor Jacques ask;<p>

"haow can they be yoaur childzen?"

"it have something to do with Soul bound with Lyds" Beetlejuice shrugged like it was nothing. Both his neighbor look odd at him "don't look at me like that, you know it will happen sooner or later"

"Iv most hope they don't hauve **too muzh** of you in them" the skeleton said and looked at the Seth and Meisha. Seth tried to mimic Jacques face, but it look more like a mock in the skeleton's eyes,he huff offend "but Iv can zee that there maybe are"

"that's my boy" the ghost grinned and both his neighbor began to walk out "going already? It was just going to be funny!"

"I have dance practice and I can't practice when somebody Is pulling my legs" Ginger said slightly glaring at Seth there keep 'mocking' Jacques

"and I hav to workout" Jacques only said

"suuure" he said to them both and push them out and smack the door after them "finally alone... now I just have to find a good way to tell you mom- -**MEI?!**" mumbling to himself, he saw that his daughter has crawl over to his old couch and poke to something, there turn out to be a new dust demon. The dust demon look evil at her and she just thought it was one of hers fathers trick and not a threat for her, she didn't do anything to get away from the dust demon there took her up and look like it was going to throw her. Beetlejuice reacted so quick he could "let go of her you windbag!"

"mine!" the dust demon growled, apparently it thought she was a lost thing it could just take

"oh no you **don't!**" he manages to snatch his daughter out of its grasp and gently put the laughing Meisha(_how can she laugh on a time like that?! _BJ thought) on the floor. He look evil at the now nervous dust demon "time to dust you out from there!" like last time he encounter a dust demon, he turned himself into a vacuum cleaner and began to hunt the now frighted dust demon around in the room. Seth and Meisha giggle amuse over the 'show', Beetlejuice suck the dust demon up. He morphed back to his ghostly self "little dusty but tasteful" he burped and a very tiny dust demon jump out of his mouth.

"fine I am out of here. No dust demon will be around you anyway" it grumble

"yeah and tell that to your friends!" he turned into a fan and fanned it out of his house "dust demons... y'know I hate 'em"

"ar-tju" Meisha sneeze again. Beetlejuice grab the thing she sneeze up, it was a apple this time.

"Hmm? You most be hungry" he mumbled and took both kids out in the kitchen with him "alright, let see what I have for you two here in this dump" he began to search in the closets after something others could eat and not him. He listed up;

"out of date beef... rotten fruits... uh Beetles" he smack three stray beetles flat and pick them up "save those guys for later" he put two in his pocket and the third he look hungry at and tease for fu his kids with;  
>"what some-<strong> AAAGGHH?!<strong>" he saw his son now pulling in something there could had been a cheese once, it began to growl warning at the pulling "SETH DON'T TOUCH THAT!"  
>to late. The food monster grew up till man-size and growled at Seth. Unlike his sister, Seth was gotten so shocked over his father shouting, so he turned around to look at him and didn't see the threat right in front of him. Beetlejuice was in so deep panic that he just glide himself on the floor, he grab his son there now looked at him with confused eyes over suddenly been grabbed.<br>"why do you **always** pull in something there hate you for it?!" he ask his confused son, he let go of him and that was in last second for the food monster pulled Beetlejuice back to it "UFF, **that's it!** I am **not** my own foods** dinner!**" so with one big munch he had eaten the once normal-looking cheese, and after that mouthful he didn't need food... for a really good while "pyh... I maybe shall call for something for you two to eat..." together with the kids, he walk again into the living-dead room and pick his yellaphone up to order food for the twins.  
>"hallo? Does you serve Outworld food?... what? Alright, can you send it too..." he thought it was maybe not the best idea to let people see him with kids. They will probably think he had stolen them or something like that "to Ginger the tap-dancing spider?... put it on her bill" he smack the mouth-piece back "now you food soon come and- <strong>ARGH NOT AGAIN!<strong>" this time both Seth and Meisha have disturbed a monster there was created by his trash. Without thinking he quickly took both kids up in his arms and ran around to shake his living trash off him. In the last second he got the twin in his couch, before he was step on by his own trash. The trash looked at him there was totally flat and then it ignored him to get back on its first slumber place. Beetlejuice groan in pain, while Seth and Meisha just looked at him from the couch "uhh... don't look so innocents, I just know you two are doing this on purpose..." he pointed at them with a crumbled finger, they only laugh in response over they fathers funny-looking appearance "it's a conspiracy" he groan.

"Beetlejuice! There come some and told me-" Ginger grumble to him, when she came with a pack from the place Beetlejuice has order from.

"just... give it to them..." he said still laying on the floor flat.

"wow Beetlejuice you look like you have been in a war" she said teasing(not feel bad for him at all) and put the pack with food up to the twins.

"yeah I am a fallen soldier" his outfit turned into a soldiers and he finally peaked himself up from the floor to help his children to eat. They was not so found over the food first "come on, you two. Eat it, I have been through a lot to give it to you" he whined to them

"have you tried to eat it yourself?" Ginger ask him.

"that, but it look so... fresh and healthy" he shiver just over the thought to eat it and took a beetle up from his pocket "you do it Gin, I have my own food right here"  
>the pink spider only shrugged and help the kids to eat the food. Soon both Seth and Meisha eat the food with relish. Both Beetlejuice there float beside of them and Ginger notice that Seth looked at a stray beetle walking on the couch. BJ looked lazy at him when he began to poke to it and last he took it up in his chubby fingers.<p>

"oh little boy, don't take that Bee-" Ginger said and out of nowhere Seth put the beetle in his mouth like his father had done so many times before him. Ginger wide her eyes for seeing this "he ate it. You've learned him to eat Beetles"

"heheh... ups" that has never been his attention to learn any of his kids, **that** little habit of his, but Seth was a bigger imitate than Beetlejuice thought he was "Lyds will surely kill me now"

####

after had eaten and Ginger was going again. Beetlejuice decided just to quick leave them to find some toys on the attic to them.

"now see here kids, I found some of my old toys to you-" he came down from the attic with most of his old toys. Until he saw the kids(again) have disturbed his living trash. He could hold a annoyed groan back "not again...LEAVE THEM ALONE!" again he took them away from harm and ran around in the road house to shake the funny enough fast trash after him "this... is... **not**... what... I **signed** up for!" he yelled and only get it away, when make the trash run into a wall with full speed so it fainted. Beetlejuice put the laughing kids on the couch again and drag the passed out trash out of the front door "get lost and **stay away!"** he yelled and sighed really deep. He just knew this will not be last time Seth and Meisha will make trouble.  
>"<strong>that's it!<strong> I don't want to do this one more time!" he yelled out in the room and pointed a finger on the two(still laughing) kids "you two stay put and let Pops here do the rest " he fouled his sleeves up and growled; "It showtime"  
>he began to zap all his trash so it either disappeared or... come back to life again.<br>"HA! I knew there was a second in here" it tried to get over to his children "oh no you don't. They. Are. Not. DINNER!" he pulled in it's 'leg', so it turned around and look hungry at him instead "ups... IIIAAAHHH!" he tried to get away from it, but this time he was too slow and it ate him "hey, get me OUT of here" Beetlejuice keep zapping it from inside, until it spit him out and he literally kick it outside with a annoyed sneer. Soon the whole Road house was trash-free and he stood exhausted in the middle of the room "gaah... I need a break..." the floor under him open a gaze and he fall five feet down "wow! I didn't mean that **literally**!" he yelled from the hole in the floor while he could hear the twins laugh at his agony. he could now see why it was a stupid idea to take the twins to the Neitherwold in that ages... they couldn't see what was dangerous and 'out-of-the-question' to eat.  
>the dusk came and he was totally beaten and out of juice because of all those thing there have happen the whole damn day. He looked at the twins there now lay innocent on the couch sleeping.<p>

"it gonna be a boring day... nothing will happen.. suuuree!" he mumbled ironic to himself and sat beside Seth and Meisha "at least you two have day of the laugh...man, I'm totally knocked out" and when the word left his mouth, a giant boxing glove appear and hit him in the face.

–

Lydia came back from hers work Award party. It was a good calm party.  
>Nothing big happen. so she did sometimes got bored with only talk with her employee, Ella could not come and wishes she could have sneak her husband with her. She took her shoes off and walk inside to find her family. The lights was on, but they was no one in the kitchen or the living room where her husband usually was.<p>

_Maybe he's already sleeping? It is Seth and Meisha's bedtime _again wrong. They was no way to be found in the house.  
><em>Beetlejuice, you just didn't do what I think you did?! <em>She thought with anger she walk over to her old lamp there stood in a corner in the room. She drag it out in the middle of the room and said angry;

"still I know I should be wary..."

####

Lydia walked over to the Road house there already lay in dark shadows from the sundown. she saw the Monster across the street preparing for the night.

"hey Monster, have you seen Beetlejuice?" she ask him

"oh hallow, Miss Lydia" he said with a broomstick in his hands "I saw him for some time ago with some kids he sit on-"

"he is sitting on my kids?!" Monsters eyes appeared fast under all his fur and he almost yelled as high to Lydia;

"what in tarhooties?! Those lamp-legs are your kids?!"

"you bet I am and now I will kill the father for second time!" she walked angry away from the Monster there look like he was been hit by a truck for that information. She almost rip the front door up and almost roared;  
>"<strong>Beetle-!<strong>" she stopped and blinked over the view she met.  
>The whole Road house was clean and Beetlejuice didn't sit on them, right now her gaze fell on all of them in the couch. Beetlejuice was half-asleep(he snored) with Seth pulling his hair(again) and Meisha just sitting and watch the TV there was on.<br>_He have done it well. I thought he will make a mess of everything, but it looks like it took the best of him_ she thought smiling, walk over to the couch and said quite in a singing tone;  
>"Beetlejuice.. wake up" the ghost's eyes open a little, he didn't see Lydia but his gaze was on Seth. He took a small tuft of Seth's hair and pulled, Seth got so surprise over the pain that he stop pulling in his father hair for he understand now it hurt.<p>

"how do you know... it works" Beetlejuice said half-awake and lay his head down to sleep again, he open his eyes wide open when he realized that Lydia sat beside him "LYDS?!" he yelled and almost jump up but stopped because of the kids "I-I can explain all this-"

"Beetlejuice.." she said quite

"y'know, it actually a funny story, hehe-"

"Beetlejuice.."

"I ran into the necklace, while I hold the kids and-"

"**Beetlejuice!**" he stopped his flow of speech then he heard his name said for the third time and finally looked at her "I'm not mad at you" she said

"well I am..." he stopped and look question at her "you aren't?" she nodded 'no'

"you did a great job... even if you came to the Neitherworld-"

"not on purpose"

"I know, but I'm surprise over you has clean up-"

"my trash tried to eat them...and my food... and my wind demon... and..-"

"I don't think I want to hear what **didn't **try to eat our children" he took his hands up to show he was done and it was here that the skeleton and the Spider came back in.

"Lydia! We heard Beetlejuice say your name and it is true that he is the father?" Ginger asked Lydia

"HEY! I have already told you that I **am **the dad!" Beetlejuice snap mad

"thrat's right, but wee can´t trust **youar** wordz for it" gave Jacques back. Beetejuice grumbled something while he float up from the couch with crossed arms and Lydia said giggle;

"he is the father alright and-"

"bee.." all in the room look over to Seth "bee-beetaljus" Seth said there clap in his hands with a big smile

"hey, why do you know. He say my name!" Beeltejuice grinned

"figures** it** will be his first word.. I think it is the most **used** word in the house" Lydia laugh

"Lys!" Meisha said high and with her hand up to her mother "Lys!"

"aww" Ginger said "she said 'Lyds'"

"wonder where she have learned **that** from?" Lydia gave a hopelessly look on the sheepish grinning father

* * *

><p>got the inspiration to this chapter from the first episode "critter sitter" and from "family scarlooms".<br>I find it a little funny that even the kids is still very young, they already give Beetlejuice gray hairs XD  
>you already see a little of the kids personality and I think it could be funny that their fist words will be their parents nicknames<p>

to a guest there call themselves "highway"; as you can read in this chapter Lydia has now a job and I didn't bother myself to figure out what she is working with. just like we don't get told what Charles and Delia(even I have a feeling that Delia is a house mom) is working with in the Cartoon. it could be possible she is a photographer or designer as she wanted to be, but honestly... it's up to you guys what you think she is working with, even I do later give a little hint later in the story  
>hope this answer your question<p> 


	6. The Wedding Anniversary

**Beetlejuice character belongs to Tim Burton  
>Seth, Meisha and the story belongs to me<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>the Wedding anniversary <strong>

it was early day in the Neitherworld, all the shops has just open up and Beetlejuice walk half singing to the shocking mail. he want something big for it was his and Lydia's third wedding anniversary. They haven't hold something big to the two first because of the kids. He look around and to see some pretty freaky jewelry.

_She will loves those.. but I will give her something bigger and more smile-wide to this anniversary _He thought and notice something behind him through the reflection, he turn around and could see it was a poster of a ship trip  
>Beetlejuice walk over to the poster with two ghouls sitting in front of it, Both ghouls look unpleasant at the Poltergeist when he snatch a brochure and read it.<br>_Let see what this is... big rooms...aha buffet...mudbath, sounds good for me... music.. sound good for her-_

"hey Beetlejerk!" one of the ghouls interrupt Beetlejuice's reading "this trip is only for people there can pay!"

"oh yeah! I will on this trip " Beetlejuice said with confident.

"we don't take **poltergeist** in" the second ghoul mock him "specially when they can't pay up"

"just sign me up, okay" he growled and throw so many money(old scam money) the trip cost on the table. Both ghouls look at each other, he came with the money so they have to sign him up.

"your name. Uh I'm sorry, you **can't **say you own name" the first ghoul laugh scornful

"yeah, haha surely your own fault you can't say you own foul name" laugh the second ghoul.

"you two can write on that piece of paper that the ghost with the most **Beeltejuice **and Lydia is coming on this sappy bout trip" Beetlejuice said with a malevolent smirk.  
>both ghoul stop laughing when hearing he <strong>actually<strong> said his own name. Beetlejuice took the tickets with a "see you one the trip" and leaving them, laughing his own head off of theirs priceless disbelief faces.

####

Since he didn't need someone to call him anymore. he mostly just pop in his and Lydia's house. He took the fast way against one of the house many mirrors there lead into the living room and part of the kitchen.  
>"hey Lyds! I have some great news!" he yell but notice(and heard) that she was cooking something in the kitchen there was <strong>really <strong>noisy. he turn into that that make the noise to get her attention fast. **"**HEY BABES!" he yell as high he could in form of the mixer she use, she gave a small scream of surprise and jump away.

"Beetlejuice!" she said only half mad, he began to chuckle and ask;

"watcha cooking?"

"it should be a pie, but I'm not sure what it is now" she said and look into bowl with the creamed moss.

"could be a moss-pie" Beetlejuice transformed back to himself and took a taste of it "taste good though"

"oh, it no use... I don't think making pies is my specialty" Lydia said sad

"don't worry babes, were we're going you don't have to think over your cooking talent" he said floating in a stomach down position

"were are we going?" she ask, he gave her the brochure and she read it "deadly-wu! It sound really freaktastic"  
>he chuckled over her happiness and she walk over to give him a long loving kiss on his lips. All that love she gave him in that kiss make him completely forget that he was flying and ended on the floor with a big 'thug!'. Lydia looked at him with a mix of surprise and amusement<p>

"really need to do something about that" he said most to himself "but I think it will just spoil all the fun in it"  
>she laugh then he come on his feet and took the bawl with the moss-pie and began to eat it while saying;<br>"it will be great! A whole week out on that ship and-"

"but we can't take Seth and Meisha with us. It says here it only for adults" Beetlejuice was close to cough the food up again and said;

"What?! Does that mean we can't go?"

"of course we can go, we just need someone to take care of Seth and Meisha. It will be good for us to have some time for ourselves for once"  
>he took a extra look in the bawl to check he eat it all, finally putting the bawl back on the kitchen-table<p>

"alone time... y'know I love it" Beetlejuice snicked then she walk over and took the phone to ring to her family.

–

that day at dinner time, Lydia told Seth and Meisha they should the next few days sleep with their grandparents. The twins was of course exiting and the next day they was the first in Doomie. Charles and Delia have move to the state of New York and live in a smaller house right up to a big forest. Lydia could see it has help a lot on her father's nerves, so he was more relaxed than ever, even when Delia was really artistic. Both of her parents was more than happy to take care of the twin's and after dinner it was time to Lydia and Beetlejuice to get moving so they could get on the ship in time and only minutes later; they was in the Neitherworld and stood in front of the ship, Lydia couldn't stop admire it. It look like Titanic with it's own twist of Neitherworld theme over it.

"deadly-vu" she said with wide eyes and both walk up to the sign up place, she did notice that the 'sign up' ghoul glared evil at Beetlejuice, but she was use to people glare at Beetlejuice like that.

"Name?" he ask Lydia and completely ignoring the poltergeist.

"Lydia and Beetlejuice" she said. The ghoul blinked surprise over her comment and look at Beetlejuice there stood beside of her

"you with him?"

"sure she is" Beetlejuice said before Lydia could answer and winked with his hand horizontal to him "just give me the keys already" the sign-up ghoul gave him the keys. Beetlejuice walk smirking into the ship with Lydia only roll her eyes at him and walk the same way Beetlejuice has. She found the room, they was been directed to.

"this must be our room... Beej" she mumble to herself and open the door.

"not bad... if you like clean stuff" she smiled over Beetlejuice remark. Lydia remembered the funny look the sign-up ghoul gave them and will tell him that they have to be more careful

"Beetleju-" she never got the changes for Beetlejuice took her hand and drag her out of the room like a eager child.

"come, let us see the rest of this ship" he said, while she almost flow after him

"okay, where do we go first?" she ask and make him to walk slower, so she could manages to see things around her. Lydia saw a swimming pool outside the deck "hey look Beej"

"a swimming pool?" he make a grimace over seeing the water "you never get me down in that"

"then I take a swim and you can catch some rays" she tease him and pinch his cheek playfully

–

so while Lydia redress her to her bathing suit, the ghost sat in a sun chair out on the deck.  
>"Mmhm... should never follow her advise with catch some rays" he mumble and push the Manta ray away he has on his head there has just a moment ago dropp on his head "they are real drop-in" with a snap of his finger he got sunglasses on his nose and he lay down on his sun chair, but he relaxing moment was rudely interrupted.<p>

"what a coincident to meet the scsshools most hated ghost here on this ship" a hissing male voice said to him

"huh?" the ghost look over his sunglasses and saw to his annoyance a old high school mate "Squit fissures"

"Beetlejuice" the marine-looking specter said as annoying as him "what are you doing on a cruisssse like thiss? Thisss place is not a place for your kind"

"and you say that, squid" BJ snorted mocking back "last time I saw you, you cruised down of the sewers"

"all thanksss to you, Beetle-breath" he hissed, but then he saw something behind him there make his jaw drop to the floor "wow what a babe that one"  
>the ghost followed his former bullies eyes and saw to his shock that he was looking at <strong>his wife. <strong>If not Squit also was looking at her, he would have enjoy the sight of Lydia in a bikini. He loved to see her in hers black bikini, but he also hated than another man drooled over her.

"keep you eyes away from her!" Beetlejuice sneered and quickly come on his feet "I saw her first and she is mine"

"not anymore" Squit said and make the ghost spin around himself by help of his tentacles. When Beetlejuice head was stop spinning he saw Squit talk to Lydia there was already in the water "hallo baaaaby" he could hear the specter say sly to her

"hallo? Who are you?" Lydia ask surprise. The ghost was quickly over to them and Lydia ask instead him "Beej, is one you know?"

"better introduce me, 'Beej', to your friend" the marine-looking specter said in a slight mock to him when he heard the nickname Lydia has giving him. BJ sneered a little over this and said dry to Lydia;

"his name is Squit fissures"

"you know Beetlejuice from High school" Lydia ask Squit "he had told me about you"

"ohh thatsss is only a good thing" Beetlejuice began to boil, when he hear him flirt with Lydia "will you-"  
>he never get the changes to say his lines finish for Beetlejuice kick him rather rudely(but really satisfying) his butt hard, so he flying with a yelp in the swimming pool.<p>

"Beetlejuice?!" Lydia first screamed up surprise, but she got a little mad over what he just did.

"what? He trip" he grumbled and help her up from the water "come up from there, think I saw a shark in the pool"

–

Lydia could not help but look after that shark her husband talked about and gladly took his hand to came up at the water. She did quickly notice that Beetlejuice was not enjoying himself at all for she was sure he was jealous for some reasons he didn't have to be jealous over.

"you are boiling angry" she said to him when he keep gritter his teeth in silence while he walk beside her.

"not" he grumbled short back.

"then why does there come steam out from your ears" she pointed out. There was no denial now for him, so he began to relax a bit. "B.J what's wrong? I thought you will be glad to see faces from your time in the high school"

"his face I will rather wipe floors with" he highly mock. He sighed and said more sorry to her; "I have not been quit honest with my time as teenager"

"I know that. Your robot date give you away" she tease him, he look a little surprise over her first comment. Lydia mess gently with his hair like she knew he like it and said soothing to him "don't worry. I can think on my own"

"yeah I know" he said and gently put his own hand on hers. They both was silent for a moment, just lost in each others eyes before Lydia said;

"since you ruin my swim in the pool, what about you take a mudbath and I take a massage in the meantime?"

"sure babes" he smile and suddenly took her into a lustful hug "but I can give you massage for I will **love** to make you squirm" he began to torch her more cheeky and she quickly push him off before someone saw it. She did gave him a playful smile back.

–

"mudbath... y'know I love it" the ghost enjoy the mudbath with a big smile. He heard some other came into the room and just thought it was some others(right now he was alone in the room) there want to enjoy the muthbath, unfortunately it was a specter he will rather avoid or punch and out of nowhere Squit jerk him up in eye-height. That move did not sit well in the poltergeist head "HEY! Have you not heard something called privacy?!"

"you... you Beetle punk... you are a dead man!" the marine-looking specter sneered in hitch, probably because he was so angry.

"then it's good am already dead" Beetlejuice gave back in a smart ass tone "if you don't mind, I have a mudding meeting" he smack Squit's tentacles away from him, walk over to the mud pool and jump to make a- "CANON BALL" Beetlejuice canon ball was so big that most of the mud came out of the mud pool and was everywhere in the room, including on Squit. Down in the mud pool, Beetlejuice enjoy to see his old school rival like that and said mocking "that new look fits you"

"grr! Where have you anyway pick up that hot chick there goes with you?" growled Squit and wipe the mud away from his face. Beetlejuice only snorting mocking back(like he was going to tell him) and raised his eyebrow a little "she is too smashing for you"

"hmm, she is **far** to smashing for **you**" the ghost gave back and jump up at the mud pool again and poked a red-tipped finger in the marine-looking specter in the chest "so stay away from her!" Squit make a sneer and make a foul move, he cast mud right in Beetlejuice eyes so he couldn't see when Squit knocked him hard in the head

"UFF!... auv... uhhh stars.." was the last thing BJ said before he was out cold.

–

"that was good was good with some massage" Lydia mumble smiling after her masage "wonder how Beetlejuice has it with his mudbath?"  
>she never came close to the room with the mudbaths for someone blocked her way.<p>

"haaallo again.. tutssss" the marine-looking specter named Squit stood in front of her.

"tuts?" Lydia didn't like at all it was used on her and even lesser when it was said by someone else "where is Beetlejuice?"

"oh he ran out with some other girls, he do that a lot you see" Squit said, he apparently didn't hear Lydia's toneless laughter "Say? There is something different about you"  
>he came way too close for Lydia's taste, she quickly tried to step away from him and really wises she has taken a towel with her so she could cover her bikini from this Neitherworldians look<p>

"uh... ehm... I am not from around" she said now nervous and took a new step away from him, she slowly began to mumble Beetlejuice name in hope he could feel her calling. Suddenly the specter took her into his tentacles in a some really lustful way

"time to a world famoussss Squit kiss" he said and tried to kiss her, she immateriality tried to fight him off and now was really beginning to be frighting. Before Squit could manages to kiss her lips, somebody force him away from the relieved Lydia.  
>It was Beetlejuice. He had juiced his black and white striped suit on him and look like he was ready to juice the shocked Squit on the spot. Lydia notice that he had mud around his now toxic green eyes there look a little iterated.<p>

"I told you. Hands of my girl!" he growled really angry now and punch Squit right in the face on really human manners. While Squit was on the ground Beetlejuice looked concerned on her "your fine babes?"

"I...I think so.." she shivered over she was close to be taken by force of this 'creature' her husband just save her from. Beetlejuice most have thought the same for when Squit make a noise on the ground and kick for good measure again "Beetlejuice stop that, he is already out cold!"

"nobody touches my wife and get away with it" he sneer low

"Beetlejuice" Lydia quickly push him away from the unconscious Specter "let's us get away from him and just forget this, okay?"  
>he looked dead serious at her in long time, like he thought over he should listen to her or not. She was a little afraid he will not listen to her but lucky he did when he just said;<p>

"whatever you say Lyds"  
>she smiled relieved and embrace him tightly while they both walk away. She was most happy over that Squit would probably not even remember who had knocked him out cold... but Lydia was just most glad for that Beetlejuice listen to her.<p>

####

Around two hours later, Lydia could barely see the same overprotective husband in that whining almost scared ghost in front of her. This more silly side of his personality could be really funny, but could also be really annoying.

"no!" he whined like a child

"Beetlejuice, it is not dangerous" she tried to say calm to him

"you can make me!" he shakes his head "I like my ttie the way it is!"

"you have to be more proper dress if you want something to eat" she said now in a slight annoyance and walk over to adjust his tie "just let me-"

"hey, stop that!" he try to move away from her but she grab his tie hard

"stand still or you can't get anything to eat!"

"I just find some beetles then"

"we come here to eat together and I possible that this ship don't even have a fly here" she keep argue with him and point him hard in the chest "so put something else on your corpse right now"

"no" he crossed his arms and nose in the air, Lydia sigh deep to control her temper

"fine, when I just have too-" a idea came to her and she smile almost evil to him "make you prettier" he raise a eyebrow for the word 'prettier' "proper clothes or I give you a very very sweet name"

"oh no... not the sweet names" he wide his eyes and look like he was going to have a panic attack or someone just had told him he should adopt a sandworm "everything than that!"

"sugar sweet-" she began, still smiling evil

"gaarrg it so **siiick**!"

"lovevig doveig-"

"no! Stop!" he tried to cover his ears

"you look so cute and cuddling so all kitties will love to-"

"OKAYOKAY you win!" he yelled and look at her with wide eyes "just stop that torture!" he shiver "is a real killer"

"jacket" she said triumph "and you can also fix something up to me while you at it"

"fiiiine" Beetlejuice sigh whining and snapped with his finger so she stood in a vine-red dress with a spiderweb veil around her should, he has now a black smoking with a still messy tie. She smiled happy over he did it and finally adjust his tie right, to her surprise his grumpy look disappear and a smirk took its place when he said;

"think I'm beginning to rub too much off you or else I have just work the worst up in you"

"very funny Mr Juice" she said with sarcasm while they walk out of their room, he come closer to her in a real flirting way. Lydia was a little surprise he looked at her like this now, because for a little seconds ago she make him to do something he didn't want to  
>"B.J, Do you know what you are doing?" she ask him when he went closer to her<p>

"I close to kissing my wife of course" he said. he kiss hers lips tenderly but she knew he was not done yet.

"so you are willing to take a changes. To blow your cover and everything?" she ask and lay her hand on his chest, she still get a warm feeling inside over the thought she has gave him a beating heart "to set you reputation on the line?"  
>he only shrugged.<p>

"I will keep the act up for your safe if that you want too" he took gently his hand up to her face, it was a side of him she only has seen. She let him come closer to her and they was only inches form kissing each other again, then a door open and Lydia was force to gently push him away and the arrival only saw that last move she did and Beetlejuice said cocky;

"come on Babes, don't like to be kissing of the ghost with the most?"  
>she could see he want her to play alone, but she has never been good at lying so she did the best she could;<p>

"eww, with that breath you could make a skunk faint! I here as your date because I have no choice" she gave him a sorry look and finally the other couple other walk away, probably thinking that Beetlejuice got that what he deserve. Beetlejuice look after the other couple with a amusing smile and remarked to her;

"make a skunk faint? I don't even think I can make flies come to me anymore because you keep bathing me" he begin snicker low over her bad lie. She took his arm and begin to walk over to the restaurant

"but I'm not forcing you" she said teasing "you come on your own free will" he quickly look around before he gave her a fierce kiss there totally took her off guard

"only because you can't stay away from this ghost either" he gave teasing back and chuckled over her totally flabbergasted face.

–

the dinner in the restaurant was good(Lydia did find something she could eat) and Beetlejuice really did try to behave, but it still end up he played with his food. After the dessert he couldn't stop take stolen look at her, the way she have dress herself in that wine-red dress he gave her short time ago. It remind him a little of the dress, he swept up for her on their weeding day and that was maybe one of his best memories he have. He felt himself lucky to be with her side for so long and even has soul bound with her, meaning she fully belong to him. Right now he couldn't stop stare at her with both love and longing.

"be careful your eyes don't pop out Beetlejuice" Lydia suddenly said smiling to him without looking at him. She giggled when he **did** makes his eyes pop out of his skull. With a big grin on face, he put he eyes back there has pop down in his dessert.

"your beautiful" he said to her, he couldn't help it

"Beej... thank you" she said fully grateful for his words, but of course came the teasing "I thought you loved ugly and decomposed"

"nah, you are beautiful, even for a human" he gave back so she again giggle, he has always loved her laugh. He put one of his hands on hers and look into hers so damn beautiful eyes "but you are also a special case, Lydia"

"ohh Beetlejuice" she said to him and look at him with a tender loving look. Over the speaker a raspy voice told that it was time to dance. He stood up and reach a hand to Lydia, she look question at him first.

"care for a dance?" he ask her with a wink of his eye.

"how can I say no to that" she smiled and took his hand. Beetlejuice could see she try not be too close to him because other deadbeat didn't knew he has marriage to the exact same girl there had been the little girl there follow him anywhere, many just believed he had ditched her when she got too old and too mature. many other walk out one the dance floor with them to dance too  
>"why are people looking at us?" Lydia ask him and he spin slowly his head to see people did look at them. They looked at him with disgust and on her with pity.<p>

_Pff! They still think I am a big heart breaker and ladies man.  
><em>"think they have never seen the ghost with the most dance before" he lied to her, so she has nothing to worry about "better take the lead Lyds, I'm not good at slow dance"

"liar" she tease but he could fell she did take the lead

"would I ever lie?" he gave back and took her closer, other will see it as a dirty flirt right after his plan.

"for others ears, yes. For me, rarely now"

"you know me too well, that it almost frightening" he make a fake scared look at her so she laugh at him. He make her to put her arms around his shoulder "but you are also mine kids mother"

"miss them?" she ask

"a little" Beetlejuice admitted and she smile a smile to tell she did the same, The dance went on and something in the air make Beetlejuice forget for a moment that he stood in public, he only saw her in front of him. She was so beautiful like a dark angel in the Neitherworlds moonlight and he couldn't help it but take her closer to him. She look into his green eyes and he in her dark eyes of the worlds sunset. He wanted so badly to kiss her and feel to alive through her lips.

"Beej..." she whispered to him when their lip brushed against each other

"mhmm?" Beetlejuice was still too lost in her to came with a better answer

"step back" He blinked and quickly took a step back away from her, he realize that she make him step away because she probably still think that he want to keep thier relationship hidden. It was first now he heard people began to whisper about them, they talk about him...an very fouly about her

"what **did** you **call** her?!" sneered Beetlejuice to the ghost he heard whisper. He could take all what others call him things, but if somebody mock or just said the wrong thing about Lydia, he immateriality snap and went protective "**how dare you to call-!**"

_**Slap!  
><strong>_Beetlejuice was shocked over what just happen... Lydia slapped his face, it was more loud than it hurt but it was still a shock for him. All went silent and the Poltergeist looked at her. he could see she was sorry and it was first now he realize that she just saved him to do something stupid.

"how dare you to kiss me!" she said with no anger in her high voice, she walk away from him "I'm leaving and you can have your own fun **without** me"  
>People began to laugh at him, but she have just told him in her own way that he should make them pay for what they mumble<p>

"oh so you think its funny huh? Since my so called 'date' is bailed out, I can just have some fun here" he said out in the room and lifted himself up in the air with a nasty laugh **"it showtime folks!"**

####

he walk back to their room in a little better mood after have ruin all the others mood for today. He still smiled over their faces when he turned all the table in the restaurant into wild bulls there ruin everything in the room

"let go of me you big brute!" he heard Lydia's voice sneered. He quickly ran over to her and saw the back of no one else than Squit. Beetlejuice was so close to juice him, if not Lydia notice him and gave him a 'I-can-handle-this-myself' glare, instead he juice himself into a image behind Squit's back **if** she needed help.

"why be so dramatic all of the sudden tuts?" he ask and surely didn't see her anger "let me ask you something, why are you with Beetle punk? why not try to with a real man for a changes?"

"you dung-face!" she slap him hard in the face, image-BJ flinched impressive over her move "he's more man than you are!" then she again lifted her hand to a new slap in the face Squit grab her hand and saw her bronze ring with the fire-red ruby, Beetlejuice could see he finally realize something in the head of his

"you are marriage?!"

"let go!" she sneered again and rib her arm off his grip, but she was beginning to look intimidated.

"what are you doing with that phony to Beetlejerk then? If you have a bad marriage you should just have come-"

"none of your business! I will rather hang out with Nietherworlds least wanted than with a bully like you!"  
>Squit growled at her and she quickly look over to her husband to get help out of this, Beetlejuice have fast taken his ghostly form and juiced Squit on a plate with sushi. First it make the marine-looking specter to wide his eyes in shock(maybe even fear) but he quickly turn to anger towards Beetlejuice there stood protective in front of Lydia.<p>

"**I told you to leave her alone!**" the ghost sneered of his old schoolmate

"she is too pretty to be with you!" Squit gave back and now only few inched from Beetlejuice face "now I-what!" it surprise** both** Neitherworldians then Lydia suddenly **defended** Beetlejuice for the next hit Squit was going to give him. Beetlejuice could not help but smirk over Lydia has learn a thing or two from him with the years

"leave him alone!" she hissed to Squit there was really taken aback from her move

"out of the way toots, I only hit on girls if they-"

"really? Then you most be a really sissy man!" the ghost back up Lydia and snap his finger so Squit now stood in a pink dress with yellow flowers around him and a blond haired wig on his head. "next time you try something, you will see why I am called the ghost with the most. Got it?" he growled and snapped again with his finger so Squit turned into sushi, a new snap and he was a very little specter now, only on a size as a hand.

"you know she is marriage right? She don't even want you" he squawk from the floor in a last attempt to be tough.

"she want bad and I give her bad" the ghost smirked malevolent and pick his really small old schoolmate up "so get lost you wimp!" Beetlejuice drop him and when he was in foot height, the ghost kick him so hard that he keep flying till he hit a wall, he surely went unconscious again  
>"HA! That's was happen it you mess with the-" he could manages to say more for Lydia grab him by his tie and gave him one mind-blowing kiss, when she broke the kiss she said with a loving voice;<p>

"you really got him, Beetlejuice"

"anything for you babes. You are one of the kind" he said with only eyes on her.

"you are too, wanna go inside in our room?" he could easily hear **what** she want when they went inside.

"nah. We could just stay here and enjoy our little victory" he said teasing, but did walk inside with her into their rooms.

–

Lydia walk inside the room and not even before she has close the door Beetlejuice came over to her and leaning up to her with his chest against her back. He wrap his hands around her chest and stomach while he inhaled her scent, she knew that was almost like drug for him and he push her gently over to a wall to kiss her neck while one of his hands found her leg. Pulling himself closer to her, he make her right leg wrap around his hips and he began to kiss her neck, chest and face more intense.  
>Right now he was in control... for now<br>she cast her head a little back to show she was enjoying it before she gently but quick make him let go of her, he was a little surprise over this but he shortly after smirked sly when she push him over to the bed, probably thinking she will cut to the chase but there he thought wrong. Lydia make him sit own on the bed before she walk away from him. he looked confused at her until she slowly began to take her clothes of her. He was quickly getting the drift, sat himself in a better position and literally stare with pure longing.  
>Lydia smiled over he <strong>let <strong>take take the control was really satisfied for it. She knew it will creep most out to have a ghost looking at one like he did, but she only very rare thought him as a dead being, she thought him as once her best friend, to her love of her life and now father to her children.  
>With almost her dress fully off her body, she could see it began to be hard for her husband just to watch. He was beginning to be desperate to get near her and she didn't want to torture him any longer, so she walk over to him and sat on his lap with her arms around his neck.<p>

"do you regret anything?" she ask him softly, she began to take his clothes off and he was finally allowed to torch her. Beetlejuice began to be greedy for the feeling of her skin.

"ask me again when I am done with you" he said raspy to her and began to kiss her naked parts of her body with lustful hunger "for you are too damn sexy for your own good"  
>she gently push him down on the bed with a smile almost matching his and soon they both was in a heated kiss together. Lydia felt his hands paw her all over, but that there took her attention was that she felt <strong>too<strong> many hands on her body. She broke the kiss and look serious at him, there only returned a cheeky look back.

"no funny things Beetlejuice"

"nah, I know you like it" he gave back and out of nowhere he flip her and began to touch her everywhere, she could not hold a heated mourn back but she will not let him get away with his impertinent behavior, she push him away and manages to be on top at him on him quickly demand kisses from him

"love when you are so attentions demanding, babes" he tease her obviously and a new lustful groan escape his lip when he felt her inside of him.

"only when you make me... Beetlejuice" she mourn back to him, before they both demanded a fierce kiss from each other lips in their love moment.

####

Lydia woke up the next morning where she was using her husbands chest as her pillow, she looked at Beetlejuice there still sleep... as far as she knew. Lydia gave him a gently kiss on the forehead and he open one of his eyes lazy.

"good morning sleepy head" she smiled blissful and caress his chest gently "sleep well?"

"I went out as a light right after you" he yawned while stretched himself. Beetlejuice turned and lay one of his arms beside of her, so he almost lay over her "like what you did to me last night. You can do that more often"

"to much of the good can be bad Beetlejuice" she giggled at him and couldn't help to blush over his words.

"all bad is good in my ears" he smirked and gave her a big kiss on her lips,

"you are too much for your own good" Lydia push him out of the bed and to her utterly surprise she didn't heard a bump of his body land on the floor. No, she heard a splash. Only a second after she heard the odd splash, she heard Beetlejuice scream and he flow up as a racket up in the ceiling. Keep himself up there because he was half-wet. Lydia moved over to the end of the bed to look down and saw-

"water? Why are there water in here?"

"don't ask me. I hate clean water!" he said and jumped down from the ceiling and down to her on the bed. He snap with his red-tipped finger so he sat with his striped suit and she had her spiderwebs dress on her. "have you forgotten to close off the water in the bathroom?" he ask

"no... not as far as I know" Lydia mumbled and could easily see that there was way to much water on the floor to come from a sink "come on. Lets figure out, what's going on here" she said to him and put her feet in the under knee high water.

"but Babes. There is water everywhere" he whined and look at the water like it was going to eat him

"what does you cry about? You can float" she gave back

"oh yeah" he said sheepish and took flight beside of her. They both want out of the room to find some answer on the water problem.

####

"hey cap, why are there water everywhere?" Beetlejuice ask the captain when the duo came up to his stateroom.

"oh. We are just sinking" he said calm like it was nothing to worry about.

"**what?!**" the duo yelled at the same time, there make the captain jump of surprise.

"it's part of the cruise. Those there want to see the ocean deep stay in on the ship and rest take to the Holla island"

"tell me you knew this Beetlejuice" Lydia ask her husband nervous, when they leaved the captains cabin.

"don't look at me, I never read things done" he said to her almost sorry tone and he looked around and saw that Lydia know stood in belly high water "first of all. I need to get you outta here" he took her up in his arms so they both was in the air.

"good idea" she said to him and lay her arms around his neck. Beetlejuice flow around to find the best way out, he fly over to a large corridor, there suddenly turned vertical "Beetlejuice watch out!" Lydia cried out. He manages to avoid the impact with the wall

"wow! Who put that wall there? is everything also upright down for you?" the both looked down and saw the water now raise fast "this is bad..." he mumble with wide eyes at the water. Lydia began quickly to look after everything there could us as a escape exit

"Beej, the window" he follow her finger there pointed at a window. He literally used his head to make them both escape the inside of the ship. He landed on the top of the ship there still was over water "pyh... now we only need to find a way away from the ship" Lydia breath out relieved and began to look around to find anything else than water "look, the island!"

"great! But I can't see more bouts. All is gone" he follow her look with a happy smile, but it fade when they both saw that all the smaller bout was gone and already used. They both felt the ship sink a little more now.

"the ship is sinking fast now... and I can't swim that long" Lydia said kind of scare now and looked at the ghost "B.J you have to turn yourself into a bout"

"but the clean water..." he began but he silent when he saw her scared face and he nodded a little more brave "alright, but I will not enjoy this" he jumped down of the ship and before he hit the water he turned into a gray bout "jump on babes" he said to her right before the whole ship sink under the water and she quickly jump up in his bout appearance.

"it was way too close for my taste" she said to him and look down in the water where she saw the lights beginning to disappeared down into the deep "thanks Beej" he only came with something there could sound like a "no problem". After Lydia was getting over her biggest shock when the ship sank, she began to enjoy the bout trip even hearing Beetlejuice keep saying "hate this hate this hate this" low to himself, she couldn't blame him for that.  
>When they finally was at the shore, Lydia jump out of Beetlejuice in his bout form into knee-high water, he quickly turn back to his ghostly self. When she turned around to thank him again, she couldn't help but laugh at him for he really look like a poor wet cat or a drowning rat. .he scowled at her<p>

"sorry Beetlejuice. You just look funny" she giggle sorry

"I feel like a wet dog..." he turned into a wet dog and walk the rest of the way out of the water as one. He even shake the last water off him as one before he turned himself back "can we found something gross to me now?!"

"when we find the others we probably find something" Lydia said to him

"I reeeaaally hope so" he grumble and follow her

–

around a half a hour later they found the other cruise member and soon they sat on the beach like the rest of them  
>"don't drink that Lyds" Beetlejuice said to her and quickly took that drink she has in her hand from her " that is not breather friendly"<p>

"oh... I think I shall ask the bartender for something I can drink" she said and looked first at the drink Beetlejuice hold and then back at the quick put-up bar on the beach "be back soon"

"you don't have to walk all the way back" he wave her back and out of nowhere he got a breather drink in his hand "here" he gave it to her there look surprise at the drink

"wow thanks" she smile and sat beside him, he grin with pride and move a little closer to her to kiss her shoulder "Beej, why do you keep doing that?" he blinked, surprise over hearing this kind of question at this moment

"what? thought you like it"

"what about your cover, I know you don't like people-what?" she look surprise over he suddenly began to chuckle over her silliness

"Lydia, you are my wife" Beetlejuice said matter of fact like he tired to lecture her "I have never cared about what other deadbeats thinks about me"

"oh..." she look confuse and surprise at the same time, making her face look really funny, he smile grew wider and he pulled her closer to her took her hand in his, she look at him and his smile turn more tender when he said;

"you are the only person in all worlds there take me as I was and even love me for it" he gently cares her face with his free hand and look her deep in the eyes "damn I love you Lydia... I love you like I have never love somebody before" he said truthfully to her but only high enough to she could hear it, he still have some old pride over people don't think him as soft "you are everything for me in all worlds together and I will never exchange this we have together for everything in both worlds we are from" the whole magic moment disappeared when they both heard someone yell in pure anger;

"hey she don't belongs to you, you punk!" it was Squit there was come back, apparently he still think he has a chance with Lydia. Beetlejuice was pretty sure the Specter didn't hear his words(_thanks for that, still has a reputation to keep_) but seeing how he hold Lydia was surely enough to Squit saw red... again

"give it up already squid, she is my wife for peach sake" Beetlejuice said dead calm(enough to make Lydia look flabbergasted at him) at his old schoolmate and too Lydia into his arms. Squit looks like he his his head again on a wall and look from Beetlejuice to Lydia

"y-you are marriage to him?! he is your husband?!" he ask Lydia chocked like he couldn't believe it

"yeah I told you she was mine, did I not?" the ghost sigh and come on his feet with his hands in his shorts pocket "got a problem with that?" Squit was speechless and Lydia look like she didn't know what she should say to all of this "oh yeah, while you are here, I think I need to give you a lesson to get near my wife" he thought out loud and crack his fingers to show he was up to some juiceing "think I will wipe that stupid face of your head" Squit gulped then realizing he was in trouble now and before he could even think to run away BJ literally juiced his face off so he ran around like a headless chicken. Beetlejuice laugh hard over the sight and when he look at Lydia, she gave him a pessimistic look for that trick and he quickly said defended to her "he had been after you in days, so he deserve it"

"I still think you want to keep our relationship as our secret" she mumble with crossed arms, looks like she was in argue mode, it was his turn to give her a pessimistic look

"oh really babes, shall I really spill it for you?" he walk out in the middle of the beach and yelled high "HEY YOU SACK OF PLASMA!" all stared surprise at him for his yelling "I'M MARRIAGE TO A BREATHER AND DO ANY OF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" all the other ghost look first shocked over this info and only few second later the other ghouls look like they just either shrugged or smile for themselves  
>"see? satisfied now" Beetlejuice grinned to Lydia there gape surprise at him, then she laugh and walk over to him to dance a slowdance with him in the moonlight, few other Neitherworldians watching them, but didn't comment it and that didn't run over Lydia's head<p>

"I just think people is thinking it's a good thing" she said with a amusing smile "all can see there is one good thing you get by marriage me"

"huh? what?" Beetlejuice ask, his once amusing grin turn into a confusing stare, Lydia giggle and said;

"you are little more relaxed than you use to be"

"maybe, but I can easily show them that I am still the best prankster here in this place" he grinned and hug her closer "and they can just try to call me soft and see there they have a face after that" Lydia burst out in laughter and he gave her a really loving kiss there(possible) almost took her breath away "happy anniversary Lyds" he whispered tenderly to her

"happy anniversary to you too B.J" she said glad "this is so far the best anniversary we have together for now"

"stick around, I am full of surprises" he smirk with his head against hers while she giggled at his silliness.

* * *

><p>kinda of a long chapter this time and its happen around three years after Seth and Meisha's birth. got the inspiration from the episode "high Ghoul confidential" and also a little after "Titanic".<br>Squit Fissurs is a real jerk around Lydia and it don't make it better that he think all girls want to be kissed by them.  
>well, now most of the Neitherworld know that Beetlejuice is with Lydia and they surely don't say a thing about it for he don't bother other very much anyone anymore, so that is one good thing they won't ruin by teasing the poltergeist<p> 


End file.
